New Day
by rkocena54
Summary: A Legacy/Matt Hardy Fan Fic. I do not own the characters, except Katie.
1. Traded

Matt Hardy paced the corridor outside the Smackdown Divas' locker room, holding a relatively small bunch of flowers tightly in his grip. He smiled to himself, and rehearsed his speech in his head for the millionth time. Nodding his head, and realizing he was as ready as he was ever going to be, Matt knocked on the door. Maria opened it. She saw the flowers in his hand, and immediately got the wrong idea.  
"Matt, oh my god, are these for me?"  
She reached for the flowers, but Matt, with a confused look, snatched them away.  
"N-No! They're… Is Katie in there?"  
Maria's face fell, and her grin was soon replaced with a look of dejection.  
"No. She's in with Teddy Long right now."  
"Oh, well--"  
Maria slammed the door in a shocked Matt's face.  
"Women…"

Katie exited Teddy Long's office with mixed emotions. She didn't know whether to smile or cry. Well… She certainly wasn't going to cry. But a part of her was quite upset. The other part was hugely excited. That other part slowly disintegrated however, when Katie saw Matt Hardy's smiling face at the other end of the corridor. She didn't want this to be harder than it already needed to be.  
"Katie!"  
"Hey Matt"  
They smiled at each other for a beat, before they both blurted out at the same time,  
"Look, I have something to tell you"  
Katie laughed sheepishly, and Matt smiled back at her.  
"You go first"  
"Well thank you, apparently chivalry isn't dead" Katie smiled. "Well… This isn't easy for me to say, at all, but, Matt… I've been traded. To Raw."  
Matt's face fell. Suddenly, he wished he had've gone first. Or last week. Or the week before that…  
"Oh wow… Congratulations"  
Matt willed himself to be happy for her, even though he was pissed off on the inside.  
"Yeah. Thanks, it's gonna be good to go back home. I'm gonna miss you though, you and all the guys, Jericho, Truth, Shane…"  
"Yeah, yeah… We'll miss you too."  
"Thanks buddy."  
_Buddy_. The word stung Matt's heart. Buddy is what you call friends.  
"So what was it you had to tell me?"  
"What? Oh, uh, I…" _Come on Matt, think of something! Anything!_ "I saw Michelle before, trying to be all cool, and bam, flat on her face."  
Katie laughed, clearly buying his B-S story. Matt faked a smile, his grip growing even tighter on the flowers behind his back.  
"Well, listen, I've gotta go pack my things, I have a meeting with Vince about my trade first thing tomorrow. Good luck Matty."  
She kissed him on the cheek and began to walk off, when Matt stopped her.  
"Katie"  
Katie turned around, and smiled  
"Yeah?"  
A million thoughts were racing through Matt's mind. He didn't even know what to say.  
"…I'm gonna miss you so much."  
Katie's smile turned to a look of sympathy, guilt and sadness, as she ran back to Matt. She ran into his arms and they hugged each other so tightly they could barely breathe, neither of them saying another word.


	2. The ReReturn

**A/N: This chapter is named after a quote from How I Met Your Mother, I couldn't think of anything else :)**

* * *

  
Ted DiBiase and Cody Rhodes stood in the corridor, discussing the upcoming draft, when they heard footsteps approaching. They looked up to see none other than Katie Danger, making her return to RAW.  
"Well well, if it isn't my favorite second generation tag team"  
Ted and Cody smiled at her.  
"Technically we're the only second generation tag team…"  
"Stop being so technical, Cody, and give me a hug"  
Cody obliged, followed by Ted. All three of them were smiling broadly.  
"So, where's Randal?"  
Cody and Ted's smiles both faltered at the sound of their stable leader's name. They traded uneasy glances.  
"Uhh, he's getting ready for his match. But, he's… Really not in a good mood. I wouldn't bother him"  
Cody nodded in agreement with Ted's statement, but Katie just rolled her eyes.  
"When is that boy ever in a good mood Teddy?"  
"That's true" Cody shrugged.  
Katie suppressed her laughter as Randy Orton appeared behind Cody. The boys were right; he really wasn't in a good mood.  
"Cody. Ted."  
Cody and Ted whipped their heads around with wide eyes.  
"Uh… Hi, Randy…" Ted stuttered  
"Yeah. Hi Randy" Katie grinned widely, not fearing the Viper's rage at all. Randy looked beyond his stable mates, to Katie. And for the first time in about 2 years, Randy smiled. Sure, it was only a small smile, but the look on Ted and Cody's faces said it all. Randy moved past them and quickly hugged his old friend.  
"So you're back on Raw now?" Randy questioned after they had separated.  
"Yeah, don't know why I got traded so close to the draft, but, here's hoping I won't get traded back next week"

Randy nodded.  
"You have a match tonight right?" He was talking to Katie, but he was glaring right at Cody. It was frightening.  
"Uh yeah, against Eve, and Chris Masters, if I can find a partner. A little friendly competition I guess."  
Randy slowly turned his head back to Katie.  
"You just found your partner." Randy replied, nodding his head towards Cody. And with that, he patted Cody on the shoulder and walked away.

Katie and Cody walked behind the curtain following their match, both laughing like little children. They'd beaten Eve and Masters extremely easily (Eve was still very green, and Masters was no match for Cody, and had a great time doing it. Turns out Katie and Cody worked very well together as a team, and had no trouble getting the audience fired up, for completely different reasons. Katie, with the crowd's adoration for her amazing in-ring ability and charisma, and Cody with his taunting and heelish ways. It was an odd combination, but the crowd loved it, almost as much as Cody and Katie did. Cody put his right arm around Katie's shoulder and let out a deep breath.  
"That was awesome"  
Katie laughed  
"It really was"  
She wiped the sweat off Cody's forehead and laughed a little more. Teaming with Cody was one of the funnest times Katie had had inside a wrestling ring. She had fun every single time she went out there, but teaming with Cody was just so entertaining. The crowd was split down the middle the whole match. They couldn't decide whether they liked Katie and Cody or hated them. Anytime two (or four) superstars can take a crowd and split them right down the middle, have them on their feet, that's something special.  
Ted came jogging down the corridor towards them. He gave them both a high five, congratulating them on their win.  
"Hey, Katie, we'd love to stay and chat but we've got secret Legacy business to attend to."  
Cody turned his head to look at Ted, confused as hell. It was obvious he had no idea what Ted was talking about.  
"You know…"  
He gave Cody and look, and Cody nodded.  
"Yeah. Sorry Katie. I'll see you next week, yeah, for the draft?"  
Katie nodded and smiled.  
"Yeah, see you next week boys"


	3. Tense Reunion

Katie walked around the corner backstage, and literally ran into Cody Rhodes.  
"Whoa!"  
Cody laughed and put his hands on Katie's shoulders.  
"You alright?"  
Katie shrugged it off and laughed.  
"Yeah, yeah I'm fine."  
Cody nodded, but didn't take his hands off her shoulders. Katie looked at the ground awkwardly before Cody realized, retracting his hands.

"Uh, so, you ready for our big match tonight?"  
"Yeah, you me and Ted, it's gonna be great" Katie grinned "Do you know who we're facing yet?"  
Cody's eyebrows drew together in an adorable way. Katie smiled more.  
"I have no idea. Vince didn't say. Ted doesn't know either."  
Katie thought about it for a moment before shrugging, the smile returning to her face.  
"So, draft night, you nervous?"  
Cody nodded. Katie raised her eyebrows. Not really the answer she was expecting.  
"Yeah, I mean, I've got Ted here on Raw, it'd be weird without him, I've been a tag team wrestler since I've been here… Plus he's like a brother to me; I don't want to be separated from him. And, of course, you're on Raw now, so it would suck without you as well. I mean I was just getting used to having you around."  
A smile tugged at Katie's mouth. Cody bit his lip.  
"Yeah, that would suck. Fingers crossed, hey?"  
Cody laughed, and turned around at the sound of footsteps behind him. Matt Hardy was walking down the corridor, with The Hurricane by his side. Katie's eyebrows shot up.  
"Matt!"  
Matt smiled broadly at Katie. His feelings for her hadn't faded one bit. Katie walked quickly over to Matt and gave him a friendly hug.  
"It's good to see you"  
"Yeah, you too, feels like forever since I've seen you."  
Katie nodded her head in agreement. She turned and waved at Hurricane, as if she had just noticed he was there. Matt looked beyond Katie and gave 'the nod' to Cody.  
"What's up man"  
Cody nodded back, and turned his attention to the loose thread on his t-shirt. He couldn't stand Matt Hardy, and since Cody had noticed Matt's crush on Katie, it had only made things worse. Katie was pretty much the only person who didn't know about Matt's feelings for her.  
"So, Matt, you got a match tonight?"  
Matt nodded.  
"Yeah, I'm teaming with Hurricane and Maria. We don't know who we're facing though, which is annoying."  
Katie smiled politely and nodded, while Cody stifled a laugh behind her. Katie was smart, but she was a little slow sometimes. Katie turned around to look at Cody, about to ask what he was laughing at, when the realization started dawning on her. Cody watched her face expression change. Once she finally got it, she whipped her head back around to face Matt.  
"You. We're facing you… Cody and Ted and I, we have a match tonight, against you guys!" Katie grinned, pleased that she'd get a chance to be in the ring with her old friends. "Oh wow, that's so awesome!"  
Matt, however, was not as pleased. Not only would he have to be on the other side of the ring to Katie, he'd have to be on the other side of the ring to her while Cody and Ted got to team with her. Plus, he'd most likely have to witness some flirting between Cody and Katie. This sucked. Hurricane sensed his friend's unease, and stepped in to save him from putting his foot in his mouth.  
"Oh, that's cool. We're looking forward to it. Showing you guys once again why Smackdown's the superior brand."  
Katie rolled her eyes and smiled.  
"OK Hurricane. Whatever you say."  
Cody cleared his throat, still standing a few feet behind Katie, hoping to catch her attention. It worked, and Katie said her goodbyes before walking back to Cody's side, and back to the locker room. Matt and Cody exchanged nods again, both men doing a horrible job at hiding their hatred for each other.


	4. Smackdown Vs Raw

Katie entered with Cody and Ted, unlike last week when she entered separately. It may have only been the second week they were teaming, but it was almost as if that was the moment it was official, Katie was apart of the Legacy. She may not have a wrestling family, but her wrestling abilities, promise for the future and relationship with all 3 of the other members made her a good fit in the stable. Once they were in the ring, their theme music died out and was replaced by Matt Hardy's. Katie smiled. She was quite excited at the prospect of this match, a little friendly competition with her old buddies from Smackdown. Little did she know, she wasn't the only one who was excited. Cody and Ted smiled at each other. Cody was ready and willing to beat down Matt Hardy, and Ted didn't need to be told twice to back up his best friend. Cody saw this as an opportunity to show Matt that Katie belonged on Raw, that he had no chance with her, and of course, who the better wrestler was. Matt stared at Cody intently as he entered the ring, not taking his eyes off him for a second. Cody returned the favor, staring back with a smug smile that made Matt angry and slightly perturbed.

The match started off at a slow pace, with Ted and Matt locking up in the center of the ring. Ted delivered a kick to Matt's gut, and Matt clutched at his stomach. Ted Irish whipped Matt right out of the ring, giving him a chance to gloat. Ted taunted the crowd, yelling at them, "Who's your hero now?". Katie shook her head and laughed. Ted and Cody's bad-guy antics in the ring amused the hell out of her. Backstage, they were completely different, really sweet guys. Ted was a big softy, and Cody was a serious videogame nerd. But when it came to wrestling, they turned into arrogant, cheating, confident jerks. The crowd loudly booed Ted, but it didn't faze him one bit. Ted distracted the referee, while Cody jumped off the apron and gave Matt a vicious DDT on the outside floor. Katie winced. Matt wouldn't be getting up any time soon. Cody lifted up Matt's face and sneered at him.  
"I'm better than you Matt. You know it, I know it, and Katie knows it."  
Matt swung at Cody weakly, but Cody just dodged it, shoving Matt's face back down to the floor. Hurricane ran over to Matt, glaring at Cody, and protecting his friend from further attacks. The referee turned his attention to the outside, and warned Cody not to touch Matt. Cody raised his hands innocently, and pulled himself back onto the apron. Hurricane helped Matt up, and Matt rolled back into the ring. His head was killing him after that DDT, and he barely had the wherewithal to stand up. Ted lifted him up, and they locked up once again. Ted pushed Matt over into his corner, and tagged in Cody. Ted guided Matt towards the center of the ring again, and Cody stood behind him. They successfully executed a high and low lariat and running chop block, knocking Matt down hard. Ted stepped out of the ring, and Cody continued the beat down.  
"You guys are doing awesome. Matt's barely had any offence all match."  
Katie was talking to Ted, but didn't take her eyes of Cody and Matt. Ted nodded.  
"It's all about strategy, wearing your opponent down, targeting a body part. We learnt from the best"  
Meanwhile, in the ring, Cody had an intense reverse chinlock applied on Matt, who was desperately reaching for the ropes. Maria and Hurricane were banging on the turnbuckle, leading the crowd in an attempt to get their partner back in the match. Matt was fading fast, his eyes slowly closing. Cody yanked his grip tighter. Matt appeared to be completely out of it at this point. Referee Chad Patton raised Matt's right arm. It dropped. He lifted it again, nothing. The third time, however, Matt didn't let his hand drop all the way. His hand shook, his breath quickening, adrenaline raging. He slowly but surely lifted himself up, much to Cody's shock, and pushed Cody against the ropes. Cody rebounded, and went for a clothesline, but Matt ducked. Cody rebounded against the ropes again, and this time, Matt managed to somehow stop Cody in his tracks and execute the Side Effect. The crowd, along with Hurricane and Maria, went wild. Both men were down. Katie and Ted reached their hands out as far as humanely possible. They had terrific momentum, and if they let it slow down now, it could mean the end of the match for them. Cody and Matt both crawled slowly towards their corners. Cody got to his corner first, tagging in the closest hand to him, which happened to be Katie's. Katie jumped over the top rope, ready to get involved in the match. As per the rules of the match, Maria entered the ring, not as energetically as Katie, and Matt rolled under the bottom rope. Katie immediately smiled, resuming her fighting stance. Maria took a tentative step forward, raising her fists as more of a defense than anything. They stepped closer and closer. Katie took a swipe at Maria, but didn't quite reach. They locked up, and it was as if the match had been restarted. They were both fresh. Katie got the upper hand early, getting Maria into a standing side headlock. Maria quickly reversed it, pushing Katie into the corner. Maria ran at Katie, hoping to execute a lariat, but Katie dodged it, and gave Maria a running neck snap. Cody and Ted applauded from the corner. Matt slowly lifted himself up on to the ring apron, with Hurricane's assistance. He shook his head, trying to refocus himself. Katie lifted Maria off the canvas, and, remembering what Ted had said about targeting a body part, got Maria in position for a DDT. She executed it perfectly, and winked at Cody while she did it. Cody grinned. Matt glared at Cody from across the ring. Katie pinned Maria, and the ref began his count. He was inches away from 3 when Maria got a shoulder up. Hurricane and Matt clapped from the corner, while the crowd didn't know how to react. Katie lifted Maria up once again, but this time she retaliated with a kick to the gut. Katie doubled over in pain, and Maria panicked. She didn't exactly know to do next, so she just did the first thing that came to her mind. Unfortunately for her, that was the dumbest possible thing she could've done. She slapped Katie in the face. The crowd, along with Matt, Hurricane, Cody and Ted, all oooh'd, Katie put a hand to her face. It stung. But she just shook it off, and laughed. Maria looked terrified. She knew what she did was incredibly stupid. And she was about to pay for it. Katie tackled Maria and delivered a series of straight punches to her skull, and even getting a few hair pulls in. The ref eventually separated the two, but Katie was far from done with Maria. Unfortunately for Katie, Hurricane, after years of ring experience, knew that Katie was on her way to victory, and managed to tag himself into the match. Katie, disappointed, walked back to her corner, and tagged in Ted, as per rules of the match. Katie exited the ring, and received a pat on the back from Cody.  
"You were doing great."  
Katie cracked her neck and nodded.  
"Thanks Codeman"  
Cody smiled at the use of his nickname, the nickname that Katie had coined just days before she got drafted to Smackdown in last year's draft. She was the only one who called him Codeman.

Katie remained focused on the match, as usual, applauding Ted's every offensive move. Cody, however, couldn't take his eyes off his new tag team partner, who was now shaking her long dark brown hair off her shoulders. It was almost as if she knew Cody was watching her, and she was just trying to rub her beauty in his face. Suddenly, Cody was snapped out of his thoughts when Ted slapped Cody's chest. The referee signaled the tag.  
"CODY! Wake up man!"  
Ted shook his head and exited the ring, leaving Cody to deal with Hurricane. Cody immediately regained focus, and team Raw picked up the easy pinfall within another 4 minutes. Katie, Ted and Cody celebrated in the ring, hugging and congratulation each other on a good victory for their brand. Katie shushed Ted and Cody when images of superstars began flashing over the Titantron. Katie was eagerly anticipating the new member of the Raw roster, while Cody and Ted didn't really mind who it was. The images stopped ticking, and were replaced by one familiar superstar. The words "Matt Hardy has been drafted to Raw" sat at the bottom of the 'tron, and the crowd went crazy. Cody and Ted's reactions weren't as positive as the crowd's, or Katie's for that matter. Katie clapped, smiling at Matt, who was now on the stage. He grinned widely, did his V1 hand gesture, and stared Cody dead in the eyes. Let the games begin.


	5. Focus

Katie was sprawled on the floor, furiously tapping the buttons on her controller. Ted paced back and forward in front of the TV.  
"Dude, do you mind, we're in the middle of a game?" Cody raised his eyebrows at Ted, emphasizing his point. Katie merely grunted in agreement, too focused on her game. Ted rolled his eyes and moved towards the door.  
"I can't believe you guys are playing _video games, _when we have such big matches tonight"  
"_You two_ have big matches tonight." Katie corrected him. She had the night off.  
Cody usually would be just as wound up as Ted, but he was a sucker for video games… And Katie. Cody laughed at Katie, who angrily threw her controller across the room. Defeat did not sit well with her. Cody nudged her with his shoulder and shot her an adorable, innocent smile. Katie looked away, poorly hiding the effect that Cody's smile had on her. Cody moved his eyes to where Ted was standing, and, noticing how tightly wound his tag team partner was, decided to make him feel better.  
"Ted?"  
Ted looked down at Cody with wild eyes.  
"What is it?"  
Cody smiled and pointed to the TV screen in front of him.  
"If it makes you feel any better…"  
Ted moved his head around the corner and looked at the image on the screen. They were playing Smackdown vs Raw 2010. Cody had been playing as Ted, and Katie was playing as Shawn Michaels, so technically, Ted had just wiped the floor with his opponent for tonight. Ted slowly smiled and sat down on the floor in between Katie and Cody, picking up Katie's controller from next to his bag as he went. Cody and Ted traded controllers. The bell rang on the TV and Ted beamed. He was clearly feeling a lot better now.  
"Alright, so… What's 'X' do?"  
Cody and Katie shared a look behind Ted's head, both holding back their laughter.

Katie wrapped tape around Cody's wrists for him, only half listening to what he was saying. Usually the trainer would be doing this, but since obtaining the role as Cody's valet, she felt it was her duty. But she wasn't his girlfriend, so, thankfully, her duties did not include listening to his ramblings all the time.  
"Look, all I'm saying is, he can't just be drafted on to the Legacy's show, thinking he's all that, and expect to beat me straight up, especially after we beat him last week. I mean, sure, I didn't pin him, I pinned Hurricane, but I still got a win over him… The guy's a jerk. Know what I mean?"  
Katie kept taping Cody's wrists, seemingly ignoring him. Cody moved his head so he could see her face better.  
"Katie?"  
Katie snapped back to reality and raised her eyebrows.  
"Huh?"  
Cody laughed and shook his head.  
"Never mind. I was just rambling anyway."  
Randy appeared in the doorway, leaning nonchalantly on the frame, his grey eyes slightly squinted. It was evident he was once again not in a good mood. He tugged on his wrestling trunks and looked at Cody.  
"Randy, what's up?"  
"Why aren't you out there?" Randy spoke quietly, his tone carrying a hint of malice.  
Cody looked at Katie, confused. Katie returned the favor, shrugging. Neither of them had any idea what he was talking about.  
"My match isn't up for a while yet."  
Randy dropped his head, as if Cody's ignorance was wearing him out. Cody looked even more confused.  
"Ted is getting double teamed" Randy replied, "and last time I checked it was your job to even the odds in this kind of situation" His voice was getting louder with each word, but he remained calm. Cody's eyebrows shot up, and he darted past Randy and down the corridor. Randy's eyes followed him, his expression still not changed. He stared down the corridor.  
"He's distracted."  
Katie looked at the floor, feeling guilty. She knew Randy was right. Cody was serious championship material, but since Katie had been drafted to Raw, he hadn't been as focused. Randy looked over and Katie and gave her his best attempt at a sympathetic smile.  
"If it helps, I'm pulling for you."  
Katie let out a deep breath and bit the inside of her cheek nervously. Randy pushed himself off the doorway, moving slowly towards Katie. He held his fist out, and they touched knuckles. Katie looked up at the Viper with big, sad eyes, and Randy sighed. He wasn't usually prone to affection, with the exception of his daughter and wife, but he and Katie had been friends for 5 years, and he knew she was in a tough spot. He pulled her into a hug.  
"I'll talk to him"  
"No, Randy, it's OK, really."  
"No, I'll do it. My words are his gospel, he'll listen to me. And if he doesn't, I'll kick him in the skull." Katie glared at Randy. Randy simply shrugged. "It'll be alright."  
Katie nodded thanks, and Randy left the locker room just as suddenly as he had entered. After a few minutes of silence, Katie scratched her head absentmindedly, looking around for something else to do. Suddenly, Cody and Ted came bursting through the door, panting and laughing. They slammed the door behind them and laughed more.  
"What happened?"  
Cody doubled over, and Ted patted his back.  
"Cody came out, we fought them off, they chased us to the back" Ted managed to get out in between deep breaths.  
"Yeah, I think you're OK now" Katie said incredulously, raising an eyebrow at the boys, who were now sitting against the wall, still panting. Cody laughed again, and slapped Ted's knee.  
"Dude, I can't believe you got double teamed by Shawn Michaels and a Gremlin."  
Katie laughed in disbelief, and Ted waved it off.  
"Seriously, you're getting rusty"  
Katie decided her best option here would be to sit with them and join in on the harmless ribbing until Cody's match.


	6. The First Cut is The Deepest

"No!"  
Cody squirmed around on the bench like a little kid, leaning his head away from Katie.  
"Come on Cody stop being such a baby"  
Katie frowned and once again moved her hand towards Cody's blood-covered head. Cody pulled away insistently, and covered his wounds with his hands. Katie dropped her hands to her side and shook her head.  
"Cody! You won't let the trainer look at you, you won't let me look at you, if you keep this up it won't get any better and you won't be able to wrestle next week, maybe even the week after. Is that what you want?"  
Cody frowned, shaking his head furiously.  
"Then let me look at your head!"  
Cody exhaled angrily. Katie moved her hands back up to Cody's head, and Cody finally didn't resist. It was worse than Katie thought, but she wasn't going to tell Cody that. The cut was about 2 and a half inches long, and bleeding profusely. Katie sighed and picked up a cloth, dabbing at Cody's wound. Cody folded his arms.  
"So, how does it look?"  
Katie hesitated, but thankfully Cody didn't notice. It's all about mind over matter. If Cody knew how bad it was, he'd turn into a baby again.  
"It's fine. You'll be fine. Just, go have a shower and clean yourself up, and come back. You'll need some stitches."  
Cody went to move off the bench, but Katie stopped him.  
"Hold up. Now, what are you not going to do anymore?"  
Cody rolled his eyes.  
"Threaten people with steel chairs"  
"And?" Katie insisted.  
Cody screwed up his face again.  
"Let people dropkick said chairs into my face"  
Katie nodded in approval and let Cody slide off the bench and walk slowly out the door.  
"Don't go looking for Matt Hardy! Just have a shower." Katie called after him.  
Cody simply waved his hand dismissively and walked into his locker room. Katie paused for a minute or two, before following Cody's path down the hall. She stopped outside the door, and pressed her ear up against it. She could hear feint murmurs from inside. Katie quietly opened the door just slightly, so she could make out what was being said.  
"No, no, you can't just do it yourself because of my head, we gotta double team him"  
"Cody, all I'm saying is, if it's an attack from behind, we only need one guy, and this way you can distract Katie so she never finds out that it's us that did it"  
Katie burst into locker room. Cody was standing in the middle of the room with Ted. They both stopped talking when they noticed Katie's presence. Katie glared at Ted, who smiled weakly.  
"…I was just… checking for a concussion"  
Katie shoved Ted aside and practically dragged Cody into the shower.  
"You know, you should really learn to knock, or one day you're gonna walk in and see something you don't wanna see"  
Katie rolled her eyes and turned the faucets on the shower. Between the effects of the massive blood loss, and Cody's lisp, she could barely make out what he was saying. Cody began undressing, so Katie resisted the urge to peek and left the room.  
"Ted, make sure he doesn't fall and hurt himself. But now's not the time to have a Brokeback Mountain moment in the shower... Not that there's anything wrong with that. I'm just sayin'; make sure he's being careful. And no more strategizing. You know he's not good at it, even when he's healthy" Katie knew she was annoying the boys. Ted probably wouldn't even take anything she was saying into account. But Katie really wished Cody was more careful. He'd already shown earlier what could happen when he wasn't thinking straight. And, knowing Cody like she did, he would have what JR calls 'more guts than brains' and try to get revenge. That was the stupidest thing Cody could do when he was in the condition he was. She had to look after him.  
Katie turned to leave the room, but Ted stopped her by gently grabbing on to her arm.  
"Hey"  
Katie glanced down at Ted's hand on her arm. Ted let go.  
"Katie… What do you think of Cody?" Ted's question could have many meanings, and Katie knew that. She caught on to what he was trying to say, but ignored it, playing the dumb card instead.  
"He's good." Katie avoided eye contact with Ted. "If he starts thinking a bit more in the ring, he'll be even better. He's championship material for sure--"  
"Katie. You know what I mean."  
Katie sighed, and pushed her hair out of her face. She had thought about what Randy had said earlier, and decided it would be better to remain friends with Cody. Not that they were anything more at the moment anyway. Cody didn't need any distractions. She knew how much his career meant to him and she didn't want to be the one to stand in the way of that.  
"He's a good guy. We're friends" Katie replied, hoping Ted didn't catch her lying. Not wanting to get into a discussion about it, Katie smiled weakly at Ted and left. And as she turned to walk out, she could've sworn she saw a very dejected looking Cody standing by the bathroom door.


	7. Backstage Politics

**A/N: This chapter is entirely based backstage. I did plan on having a match at the end, but I didn't want the chapter to be too long. Therefore the match will be at the start of next chapter. Sorry if you don't like the backstage stuff.**

* * *

"Good afternoon sunshine" Ted greeted his tag team partner, almost sarcastically.  
Cody didn't respond. He just dropped his bag on the floor of the locker room and sat himself down on the bench. Ted took a sip of his water and winced. Cody wasn't exactly the most verbal person in the world, but this was too quiet even for him. Cody hadn't been himself all week, and Ted was guessing it had something to do with what Cody had accidentally overheard last Monday.  
"Man, don't worry about Katie. Just, try stay focused for tonight."  
Cody pushed himself back on the bench and almost smacked his head on the cold, white wall behind him.  
"I _am_ focused."Ted held in his sarcastic laughter. It didn't take a genius to realise that Cody was clearly not focused.  
"Cody, I hate to say it man, but she's just a girl. You gotta concentrate on your match, on Matt Hardy."  
Cody tugged at his hair. The frustration was obviously setting in. He let out a small laugh and shook his head.  
"Matt Hardy..."  
Cody lifted his right hand and quickly but gently touched at the light scar on his forehead. It had faded slightly since last week, but it was still there, much like the anger Cody felt after the incidents that had lead to the scar. Cody had always thought 'hate' was a strong word, but he hated Matt Hardy. He hated everything he did, he hated the way he looked at Katie, he hated the way he acted, he hated his personality... And Cody was sure even his lisp was more bearable to listen to than Matt's strange North Carolinian accent. Cody lifted himself off the bench and walked out of the locker room, without another word. Ted rolled his eyes and let Cody go. A walk was just what Cody needed right now, to clear his head.

Cody walked down the hallway, his head down, not wanting to talk to anyone. He saw a pair of white boots on the ground, walking towards him, and looked up just in time to see Mickie James crashing into him. Mickie put her hand to her head and winced. Her head had smashed right into Cody's lower chest.  
"Sorry Mickie"  
Mickie smiled up at Cody.  
"Don't be. Everybody makes mistakes right?"  
She had a look in her eyes that made Cody think, maybe Mickie was right. Everybody makes mistakes, including Cody. Maybe Katie was that mistake. Cody smiled politely at Mickie and nodded.  
"Hey, what are you doing after the show?"  
Cody may have been out of the dating game for a while, but he was smart enough to guess that what Mickie had just said was an invitation. Mickie continued to smile at Cody, and Cody found himself smiling back within no time. Mickie was a great girl. Everybody loved her. She was one of Katie's closest friend of all the Divas… Wait a second.  
_Katie._  
Mickie was pretty, she was nice, she had a good sense of humour, and she was a sweet girl. But looking back at her at that moment, Cody realised he didn't want that. Not if it meant he couldn't have what he really wanted. He needed to see Katie. He needed to talk to her about what happened last week. Confront her, and get some answers. Yeah, that's what he needed.  
Mickie was staring at Cody, looking a bit confused now.  
"Cody?"  
Cody snapped back to reality and looked at Mickie.  
"You're eyes just kinda glazed over there for a second…"  
"Sorry Mickie, I gotta go. I got something I have to do. I'll see you 'round"

Katie sat in her deathly silent locker room. She was crouched against the wall, eyes closed, and deep in thought. She usually couldn't stand the silence, but she didn't feel the need for music at this point. Or company of any kind. She felt her cell phone vibrate in her pocket, and jumped about 3 feet in the air._  
You have 1 new message. Read now?_  
Katie mumbled something to herself incoherently and pushed 'yes'.

Cody continued on his path down the hallway, still avoiding eye contact with everyone as he went. Why did Katie's locker room have to be on the other side of the arena? It just made everything more difficult. Although it did give him time to think.

_From: MMH  
Hey Danger ;) Just wondering if you were at all busy after the show tonight. Me and a few of the boys & girls are going out, I'm thinking you should definitely join us. Let me know ASAP!  
_Katie, knowing very well that those 'boys and girls' did not include Ted and Cody, exited the message without a reply. She scrolled through the contacts on her phone. She paused briefly over the name 'Coddles :)', but kept going until she got to the number she wanted. It rang twice before she got an answer.  
"Hey. Do you have a minute?"

Cody paused a few feet away from the door and let out a deep breath. He put his shaky hand on the door handle, and pushed it down, but stopped when he heard Katie talking on the other side. Intrigued, he tried to figure out what she was saying.  
"Yeah. And I'm pretty sure he heard me. It was awful, you should've seen the look on his face. I didn't mean to upset him, but I had to say it."  
Cody closed his eyes and silently cursed himself for eavesdropping yet again. When would he learn? He turned to walk away, but the words he heard next made him stop dead in his tracks.  
"Well, yeah, I do. A lot. But I'm just distracting him. He doesn't need a girlfriend or whatever to take his focus away from what's really important."  
Cody mustered up all the courage he had and swung open the locker room door. Katie whipped her head around.  
"… I gotta go Eve. I'll talk to you later."  
Cody and Katie locked eyes. The emotion in that moment was over whelming. Neither said anything. They just stood there, a mix of shock, infatuation and fear freezing them to their spots. They finally knew how the other felt about them. But still, neither was moving. After what felt like forever, Cody made the first move. He walked towards Katie with great intent, pushing his fear aside and listening to his heart. He was just a few inches away from her face now. But what happened next, was not what either of them were expecting.  
"Hey, Katie, you didn't -- Oh. Hi Cody."  
Cody restrained his anger, which was difficult, and turned to face his adversary. The hate in his eyes was undeniable. Matt Hardy was really starting to piss him off.  
"What are you doing here Hardy?"  
Matt shrugged and gestured at Katie, taking a couple of steps closer to them.  
"Katie didn't answer my text so I came to ask her in person whether she wanted to hang out after the show"  
Cody raised his eyebrows.  
"Really? Oh, that's funny, because" Cody turned his attention towards Katie "I was just about to ask her the same thing."  
Katie stood gaping as Matt stepped closer to Cody once again. Cody in turn took a step closer to Matt.  
"Well, now I'm about to ask you why you're getting in my face Rhodes"  
They were only about 2 inches away from each other now  
"Wow, 'about to'? I think you just did."  
"Maybe I did"  
Katie rolled her eyes, stepping between them.  
"OK guys just stop it, you're just embarrassing yourselves with those comebacks."  
Cody looked like he was about to jump Matt. Matt just smiled back.  
"What are you gonna do Cody, huh? You gonna get your dad on me? Randy Orton, or Ted maybe? Because I know you can't beat me, or anyone else in the locker room, without their help."  
"Alright, Matt, that's better, but I think you should go."  
Both men looked over Katie, ignoring her.  
"Is that why I beat you two weeks ago?"  
"You pinned Hurricane, not me. And I beat you last week"  
"Guys"  
"By disqualification"  
"You had to get stitches I beat you so bad"  
"Hey, guys"  
"6 stitches is _nothing_ compared to what I'm going to do to you tonight"  
"Why wait till later?"  
"GUYS!"  
Both Matt and Cody looked down at Katie, as if they just realised she was standing there.  
"Stop it! You both need to go back to your _separate_ locker rooms, and if you're gonna beat the shit out of each other at least wait until your match tonight, but don't go doing it in the middle of my locker room"  
Cody saw an anger in Katie's eyes that he only saw when she stepped into the ring. She was usually such a happy person, but not the kind you want to piss off. And that's exactly what he and Matt had done with their bickering. God, he had been so close to finally being with Katie. He was going to make sure that Matt felt the consequences of that tonight. Cody walked out of the locker room, checking Matt with his shoulder on the way out. Matt glared after Cody, but once he'd left the room, Matt turned his attention back to Katie.  
"Katie, I'm sorry."  
Katie sighed and covered her eyes with her hands. Boys could be so frustrating. She took her hands down and smiled weakly at Matt. He was a really great friend, and she knew he meant well.  
"I know you are Matt."  
"God Cody's such an ass... Don't worry, you won't have to put up with him for much longer. He won't be bothering you any more after tonight."  
Katie frowned. How could Matt have possibly misinterpreted this situation?  
"Matt, I _like_ Cody. He's not… I don't want you to 'take care of him' for me or anything" Katie put on a deep voice when she said the words 'take care of him', doing a poor job of imitating Matt.  
Matt looked just as confused as Katie.  
"But… I…"  
"Matt, just, go get ready for your match. And be careful of his knee drop. You'll be in position for the Cross Rhodes before you know it."  
Katie ushered Matt out of the room and closed the door behind him. She put her back against the door and shook her head. She couldn't help but laugh at this situation. But as for their match tonight? Well, she had no idea what she was going to do there...


	8. Advantage, Hardy

**A/N: I don't like this chapter. The first paragraph is all talking, just for something different, but it's kind of confusing. Also, this chapter doesn't really go anywhere and it's kinda pointless. Katie's character takes a new turn, and develops a bit more of a smart ass side, not sure if that's good or not. Like I said, I don't like this chapter.  
**

* * *

"Welcome back ladies and gentleman to Monday Night Raw I'm Michael Cole here with Jerry 'The King' Lawler, and if you're just joining us Cody Rhodes has been dominating Matt Hardy thus far in this one fall competition."  
"Yeah, Matt Hardy has been seemingly… unable to mount any form of offence here"  
"This rivalry started 2 weeks ago when Matt Hardy was drafted -ooh! Nice dropkick there by Cody Rhodes, Matt Hardy was drafted to Raw, and then last week we saw Hardy taking on Rhodes, the match ended in disqualification after Cody Rhodes introduced a steel chair into the fray"  
"Matt Hardy was not happy about that, but it didn't turn out to well for Cody in the end, Cody received 6 stitches after the show went off the air last week"  
"So these two combatants have one win each over each other in the books, but neither of them has actually _pinned _the other or made them submit."  
"Cole, what's—"  
"Whats this? Former WWE Women's champion Katie Danger is making her way to the ring—"  
"What's she doing out here?"  
"Well, King, people are saying this rivalry started with Rhodes and Hardy fighting over Katie, maybe there's some truth to those rumours"  
"Maybe we can just ask her ourselves, looks like Katie's going to be joining us on commentary"  
"Katie, welcome to commentary"  
"Shut up Cole"  
"Well—, ha, hello Katie"  
"Howdy thurr King"  
"Back to the ring now, the crowd is trying to will Matt Hardy back into this match"  
"It doesn't really appear to be working Cole"  
"You know what, it really doesn't, that's a brilliant observation. Hey, look, Cody's not wearing kneepads. We're all making observations here on Raw tonight. It's riveting"  
"So, Katie, who are you exactly pulling for in this match?"  
"Oh, did you see that knee drop Cole, VINTAGE CODY RHODES"  
"I'll take that as a 'no-one'"  
"You can take it which ever way you want to King, I'm not out here to play cheerleader for anyone, I'm just out here to enjoy a good match"  
"Well that's fair enough"  
"Matt Hardy, with the elbow to the gut, may be coming back here… Hardy, did you see that?! Hardy with the DDT, out of _no where_! Both men are down, the referee is beginning his count, the first man to his feet here will certainly have the upper hand. Both Rhodes and Hardy are starting to stir"  
"It's brilliant stuff. Masterful"  
"The referee's count is at 4 now, and both men are back to their feet, you have to believe King that all momentum Cody Rhodes had before has been brought to a stop after that DDT from Hardy"  
"Well, we're about to find out, Hardy and Rhodes exchanging right hands here"  
"Huh. Well, I don't think it's too much of a secret who the crowd wants to win this match up."  
"The crowd very much in Matt Hardy's corner here, and, Cody's down! Cody Rhodes is down! Matt Hardy capitalising here, going for— and a roll up! A roll up! 1, 2, oh and a kick out by Matt Hardy"  
"That was close! Did you see how close that was Cole, King? Woo! Close. Oh, hey, are you ready, Matt's gonna Irish whip Cody here"  
"There we go, Matt Hardy, Irish whipping Cody against the ropes, Matt going for a back body drop, Cody lands on his feet, Cross Rhodes! Cross Rhodes! Cody Rhodes delivering the Cross Rhodes to Matt Hardy, and this one's over, 1, 2, Matt Hardy kicks out! Hardy got the shoulder up!"  
"Aye that was a close one!"  
"How did Hardy kick out of that?!"  
"And you can see the frustration written all over Cody's face, he is not happy. What is it going to take for Cody to put Hardy away?"  
"Apparently more than Cody has in his arsenal, Cole"  
"Cody, setting Hardy up for a _second_ Cross Rhodes here, and- Hardy reverses it, Twist of Fate! 1, 2, 3! This ones over! Matt Hardy has won it!"  
"Well, thanks boys, this has been fun. Actually, not really"  
"Katie, where's Katie going?"  
"Danger, applauding Matt Hardy, and rightfully so. For a while there it looked like Cody had this one in the bag, take another look here, Cody delivered the Cross Rhodes, Matt Hardy just got the shoulder up, and just when Cody was about to go for a second Cross Rhodes, Hardy reverses it into the Twist of Fate"  
"Brilliant reversal by Hardy there Cole"  
"How Cody Rhodes will react to this loss, we'll find out next week folks, this one is far from over."

Cody held the back of his neck. Twist of Fates hurt a lot more than he had expected.  
"Ladies and gentleman, please welcome my guest at this time, Cody Rhodes"  
Cody stared Josh Matthews down. The man (if you could call him that) looked like a boy band reject. Cody rolled his eyes and shook his head. He can't believe he was being interviewed after what had just happened. He was not in the mood to talk to anyone.  
"Cody, earlier tonight, you lost to Matt Hardy, I was just wondering, what your next move will be?"  
Josh Matthews tentatively held the microphone up to Cody's mouth. Cody snatched it off him.  
"My next move? I'm going to end Matt Hardy's career"  
A small hand reached out from no where and took the microphone off Cody. Cody looked to his left to see Katie standing there with a smile. He heard the crowd get a little louder.  
"Well that's a bit dramatic Cody, don't you think?"  
Cody was too pissed off to smile.  
"I think just, beating him in two weeks at the Bash would be enough"  
Cody turned to face Katie a bit more.  
"I have a match at the Bash?"  
Katie nodded.  
"Yup. One on one with Matt Hardy."  
Cody nodded and smiled, happy with that news. He had two weeks to prepare himself, and then he would show everyone that what happened tonight was a fluke.  
"Oh, and, it's a tables match"  
Katie took a small step backwards. She didn't know how he was going to react to the news, with the mood he was in, and she didn't really want to find out, but she knew Cody wouldn't take out his anger on her. It's not like she made the match. She was just the messenger. Cody turned back to Josh Matthews, a small smile gracing his face.  
"Like I said… I'm going to end Matt Hardy's career."  
And with that, Cody threw the microphone on the ground and walked away, leaving a defeated-looking Katie behind with Josh Matthews.


	9. The Day I Met The Future

**A/N: Just a bit of a filler chapter, explaining how Cody and Katie met, and how she makes him feel. Kinda boring, but the next few chapters will get interesting.

* * *

**

Cody scrolled through the songs on his iPod, hoping to find something he was in the mood for listening to. No such luck. He sighed and turned it off. He'd just borrow Ted's later. Cody wound the headphones back around his iPod and shoved it roughly into the pocket of his jeans. That's when he looked up and saw Katie walking towards him. She smiled shyly at Cody. She must've seen the gaping smile on his face. He gulped and tried to pull himself together, but it was hard when he was freaking out. She looked gorgeous, no different to usual, but somehow he liked her even more. Once Katie reached Cody, she enveloped him in a tight hug. Cody let out a deep breath and put his right hand on her back, secretly pissed off that they still hadn't gotten past the friend zone. He couldn't believe that after everything that had happened two weeks ago, Katie was acting exactly the same. Cody felt Katie start to pull away, but he didn't let her go. He held on just a moment too long. Once they had separated, Cody scratched his head and coughed.  
"So, you have a big match tonight"  
Katie gave Cody a big, adorable grin and nodded.  
"Women's championship match actually"  
Cody grinned in shock  
"No way!"  
"Way!"  
Without even thinking the two high-fived.  
"Well, do you want me to, you know, come to ringside with you? Not like you'd need my help or anything"  
"No, I'd love your company out there"  
Katie reached out and lightly touched Cody's right arm in a way that gave him shivers. If only she had any idea how easily she got his heart racing.  
"You're like my lucky charm"  
Cody laughed. She was such a smart-ass at times, but a lot of the time she was a bit dorky, just like Cody. That's one of the main reasons he liked her so much. She was the only girl he'd ever met that he could completely relate to on any and every level. The first time Cody met Katie… Well, it had hit him like a brick wall.__

Cody leant his arm against the wall and yawned. Today had been a slow, boring day. Cody loved what he did for a living, but sometimes the days all rolled into one, and lately things had seemed pretty repetitive. Cody ripped off a loose thread on his wrestling trunks and fixed up his boots. He still had a while before his match, but he had exhausted all his options of people to talk to. Maybe it was the lack of sleep he'd been getting that made him feel like this.  
"_Nice boots."  
Cody looked up and saw the back of an unfamiliar girl now walking away from him. They were the only people in the corridor, it would have to be her that said it. Cody looked down at his boots, and the Triforce symbol on them. This girl knew her stuff. He looked back up at her and grinned. Cody's best guess was that she was that new Diva everyone was talking about, Kate, or Kasey or something…  
Three days later they had a house show in Houston. Cody saw Katie talking to Eve Torres just outside the Divas' locker room. After Eve left, Cody approached Katie. Cody smiled at Katie, who gave a cheeky grin back.  
_"_Hi. I'm Cody"  
Cody extended his hand. Katie shook it.  
_"_I know." Katie smiled "You've got a kick-ass spinning facebuster."  
A huge grin spread across Cody's face. There was something about this girl… She had made him love coming to work even more than he did already. Plus, she was the only girl, wait, make that person, in the locker room who liked nerdy video games like Cody. They just, clicked.  
And ever since that day, Cody had used the spinning facebuster as his finishing move.  
_"Hey. Coddles. Yoo hoo!"  
Cody made a mental note to stop letting his mind wander off when he was having a conversation with somebody.  
"Am I boring you with all this championship talk?"  
Katie raised an eyebrow incredulously and folded her arms. Cody smiled apologetically.  
"Sorry. I'm here."  
Katie smiled and rolled her eyes.  
"I gotta go, I promised Matt I'd meet up with him. I'll meet you at the curtain later, say, 40 minutes?"  
Cody swallowed hard. Would Matt Hardy ever leave him and Katie alone? Cody somehow managed to move his head into a small nod, but he didn't have the energy to smile. Katie noticed, and took a deep breath.  
"Cody, what is it?"  
Cody remained silent. She didn't need this breaking her concentration for her title match.  
"Cody Garrett Rhodes."  
Cody looked away shamefully at the use of his full name. He wasn't going to tell her. No. Not like this. Katie sighed and shook her head.  
"Alright. I'll see you out there."  
She ruffled his hair and walked away, leaving Cody to contemplate when he actually _was _going to tell Katie how he felt.


	10. If I Didn't Love You, You'd Be Dead

**A/N: The chapters are starting to get less pointless and short, and starting to really get into the story. I've noticed the humor in K&C's relationship has pretty much disappeared, but I promise it will be back in... 2-3 chapters time.

* * *

**

Katie looked at Cody. She let out a deep, shaky breath. Cody patted her on the shoulder.  
"You're gonna do great, Katie" he reassured her, but it didn't really help.  
Katie closed her eyes and tried to ignore the sound of the crowd chanting for her. Melina was waiting for her. The crowd was waiting. This was it. This was her moment. She opened her eyes, and turned around to face Cody.  
"I'm nervous. I don't get nervous. What— Cody, I—"  
Cody pulled Katie into a hug and patted her on the back.  
"You're the best female wrestler I've ever seen. You'll be fine. You're gonna win"  
Katie's theme music started playing, so she took a deep breath, took Cody by the hand, and made her entrance.

Melina fell to the outside, and all Katie could think about was the championship she had been shown at the start of the match by referee Jack Doane. She had to win it. It was her destiny. She had won the title twice before, but somehow this time was different. She was better now. She had improved, and the other Superstars noticed her more. The crowd once again began to chant her name, so Katie psyched herself up. Cody applauded from the outside. Katie waited for Melina to come back into the ring, before reassuming her assault. A straight kick to the side of her head had Melina stumbling, but she wasn't down. Katie lifted her up, and went for a Samoan Drop, one of Katie's signature moves. Melina reversed it, pushing Katie towards the ropes. She rebounded, and used the momentum to give Melina a ring-shaking spinebuster.  
Melina arched her back in pain and let out her signature scream. Katie winced, but ran over to the corner turnbuckle. She climbed to the very top, and performed a perfect moonsault onto the prone Melina. Katie held the back of her head in pain, and retreated to the corner for a break. She had landed a little bit funny on her neck, and it was hurting a lot. She'd had neck trouble in the past, so this was not good. Katie shook her head, refocused herself, and went back to Melina. She lifted her up, and threw Melina on her shoulders, about to do a Samoan Drop. Melina reversed it and went for the California Dream. Katie reversed it again, putting Melina in position for the double-under hook power bomb finisher known as the Danger Zone. She was about to execute the move, and most likely win the Women's championship, when the crowd got even louder, and a movement outside the ring caught Katie's eye.  
She pushed Melina to the corner, and made her way over to the side of the ring, furious. She clenched her fists in an attempt to restrain her anger, but it wasn't working. Cody and Matt were brawling outside the ring. Why Matt had to choose her championship match, of all times and places, to pick a fight with Cody was beyond her, but he had. Cody and Matt were exchanging wild punches, swearing at each other while they did.  
"HEY! What the hell are you morons doing?!"  
Needless to say, Rhodes and Hardy didn't hear her. Katie threw her hands in the air.  
"GUYS!"  
Cody looked up briefly, but ignored Katie. Katie pulled off one of her elbow pads and threw it at them. It hit Matt in the back of the head, but it didn't do anything. They both kept fighting. Melina took advantage of the distraction, hooked Katie's right leg and pulled her into a rollup. The referee counted 1, 2, 3, and the match was over. At the sound of the bell, Cody and Matt stopped fighting. The looks on the faces of Cody, Matt and Katie told the entire story. She was so angry and upset she was on the verge of tears. She worked every day of her life for that title. An opportunity only came around every once in a while. How could this happen to her? She was so dedicated, and passionate, and hardworking. This didn't seem fair at all. Cody and Matt felt horrible. Their childish fight had cost Katie what was rightfully her Women's Championship. They knew it was their fault. Melina was long gone up the ramp by now, knowing that Katie's temper was not something she wanted to see first hand. Katie stood up and threw her other elbow pad at the ground. She kicked the bottom rope, and rolled out of the ring. Angry didn't even begin to touch the way she was feeling. She could feel her face burning from anger. She hadn't been this pissed off in a long, long time. Matt and Cody attempted to follow her, but Katie ignored them and kept walking quickly up the ramp, back to her locker room. She was _not_ in the mood for apologies right now.

Cody banged on the door incessantly. Katie had locked herself in _Cody's_ locker room with Ted. She'd been in there for about half an hour now.  
"Katie! I'm sorry! Just, please, let me in already!"  
"Why should I?" was the grumpy reply.  
"Because, I'm sorry, and I didn't mean it, and I can get you a rematch, and, I really need to pee, Katie, please let me in"  
The door opened, and Katie pushed past Cody and walked furiously down the corridor. Cody put his hand on the open door frame and hung his head. Ted raised his eyebrows.  
"You really are an idiot."  
Cody shook his head. He was barely even listening to Ted.  
"You know how she feels about that title. Good luck trying to tell her how you feel now, Cody. She's really pissed. She _cried on my shoulder_ for 10 minutes. You know Katie, she never cries. She just, breaks things."  
Cody slammed his fist against the door frame and let out a deep breath.  
"I know. I… I know." He glanced down the corridor after Katie. "I'm going to make things right. I'm going to beat Matt Hardy at the Bash this Sunday, and get him out of my hair, and then, Katie and I will be…"  
Cody didn't even know how to finish that sentence.


	11. The Midcard Main Event

**A/N: This is where things get interesting. No more chapters of "oh, why can't they just be together, I feel sorry for them". Things are going to be a lot more entertaining from now on, I hope. Most of this chapter really just shows the way Matt, Cody and Katie all prepare for the match in completely different ways. Enjoy + review :)

* * *

**Cody Rhodes and Matt Hardy had faced each other 3 times now. The first time, Cody had gotten the win. The second time, Matt. The third time, Matt had come out victorious again. But neither man saw this as important, because the true prize still hadn't been decided yet. They were hoping that this tables match at The Bash would be the decision in who Katie chooses to be with. But this match wasn't just about Katie Danger, The Smiling Assassin, The Dangerous Diva, former 2 time Women's champion, member of Legacy. This match was about pride, and proving who was a better wrestler. This feud was both personal and professional. Both men wanted to win so badly. Everyone had their say on who they thought would come out on top, but no-one knew for sure.

Cody Rhodes taped his wrists slowly. He hadn't seen Katie since 6 days ago on Raw. It felt like years, but it had allowed him to focus and plan a strategy for tonight's match. He had watched numerous tapes, gotten tips from veterans, hell he even got Ted to throw him through a table. It hurt like hell, needless to say, but Ted seemed to enjoy it. Thinking back, Cody wasn't so sure of the purpose of that last one… Anyway, he had prepared himself for this match to his wits end, but he was still nervous. He had lost to Matt Hardy fair and square 2 weeks ago, and he did not want to lose again tonight. His pride would not allow him to lose.

Matt Hardy smacked himself in the head lightly and bounced from one foot to another, psyching himself up. This was his night, his match. Matt had the advantage. He had been in a tables match before, with guys a lot bigger and better than Cody Rhodes. He stopped bouncing and stretched his hamstring. He wasn't expecting this to be a cakewalk, but he wasn't expecting to walk out of The Bash as a loser. He couldn't say the same for Cody though. Cody was already a loser. A snotty, young, arrogant loser. Who looked like a duck. Matt laughed to himself and resumed his bouncing.

Katie sat in her locker room, her hands supporting her head, squishing up her cheeks. Ted sat across from her, mimicking her amusing pose. Katie screwed up her face at him. It had been 6 days since the events of Raw, and Katie had not spoken to Matt or Cody at all. Instead, she had spent the week with Randy and Ted, and boy had they had fun. Since the whole Matt-vs-Cody thing started, she'd forgotten what it was like to have fun on the road with the boys. They'd played pranks on the Miz and Big Show, sung along to the radio to lighten the mood while driving through boring cities, played Cluedo and Randy had even made up a pretty horrific dance sequence to Kelly Kelly's theme song. It was lame, Katie knew that, but they'd had fun. She had missed that.  
Katie lifted her head when she heard talking outside the door. She pulled a face at Ted, and he nodded. He had heard it too. They both stood up and moved towards the door. Josh Matthews opened the door, mic in hand, cameraman standing beside him. Katie and Ted exchanged a look, and Katie ensued a beat-down on Josh Matthews. After she felt like she'd done enough, Katie stopped and pushed her hair out of her face.  
"Next time, knock!"  
She stepped over Josh Matthews and made her way to the curtain, knowing very well that Cody and Matt's match was up next.

Jeff Hardy had once said to his big brother, "If you aren't willing to sacrifice your body to win a match, you shouldn't be in this business". There is _nothing_ Matt Hardy wouldn't do to beat Cody Rhodes tonight. Cody hadn't been in this kind of environment before. His Hell in a Cell match against DX was the closest he'd ever gotten to an extreme match, and there wasn't even any tables involved. Matt grinned. He had the definite advantage in this one. He wasn't nervous at all.

Cody reached for his drink bottle, his hand shaking like a leaf. He was incredibly nervous. So much was on the line in this match. He couldn't lose, it would be humiliating. Cody hadn't been this nervous since Night of Champions 2008. This was a big match. No matter how much he talked himself up, he couldn't calm down. His only option was to go out there, and do what he does best.

Katie banged her fists on the canvas repeatedly, and it wasn't long before the rest of the crowd was clapping too. She didn't even know who she was supporting. Both men were down, and the referee's count was up to 7. The match had been pretty back and forward so far, with no clear sign of who was going to win. Cody got to his feet first, using the ropes to pull himself up. Matt was up not long after. Three tables were set up in the ring (one in the corner, two in the centre) creating a dangerous obstacle course for the two superstars. One wrong move could have them falling through the table and losing the match. Cody fought Matt over to the corner, and placed him on the top rope. He climbed up beside Matt, and looked behind him, to the table set up a few meters back. If he executed this superplex right, Matt would fall directly through the table. Matt punched Cody in the ribs weakly, using all the energy he had left. Both men had given it their all, and it all came down to this moment.  
A stunned silence filled the arena, and only the sound of a breaking table was heard. Katie didn't know how to react; she was just as shocked as everyone.  
Matt Hardy staggered, using the ropes to hold himself up, as Cody Rhodes lay in the broken, twisted pile of wood. Blood poured out of a laceration in his back, and he had a piece of wood stuck in his arm, not to mention the crimson mask he was wearing. Katie slid into the ring, and looked at Matt Hardy. He smiled at her, but Katie couldn't look at him the same anymore. She realised in that moment that she could no longer look at Matt as a friend. Katie glanced down, and crouched next to Cody. She carefully pulled the piece of table out of his arm, moved the other loose pieces away, and attempted to help him up. Matt looked down at them with a look of anger and shock. Had he not just won the freaking match? He'd just put Cody Rhodes through the table, getting his _third _win over the kid. He shook his head in disbelief and exited the ring, celebrating on his way up the ramp. Katie clearly wasn't worth the effort. The referees and EMTs had come down to assist Cody, and he was now half standing. He pushed the medical team away, and put his hands on Katie's shoulders. He looked deep into her eyes, and saw more concern then anything else.  
"I'm OK" he managed to utter between deep, painful breaths.  
Katie sighed in relief and put her hands around Cody's neck. She was so emotionally overwhelmed, that in that moment, she could think of only one thing to do. So she did it. Katie kissed Cody. That kiss was nothing like anything Cody had ever felt before. It was filled with more than enough emotion to keep him from collapsing from blood loss at that moment, or ever again. As long as he had Katie, Cody was unstoppable. The crowd went wild, but neither Cody or Katie could hear them. They were both too caught up in the moment. Katie finally managed to pull away, and both smiled at each other.  
"I like you a whole hell of a lot Cody Rhodes" Katie grinned "I think I might love you"  
Cody half laughed, half coughed blood, and placed his forehead against hers.  
"I love you too. I… I…"  
Katie silenced him with another kiss, this one not lasting as long as the first.  
"Will you be alright?" Katie questioned, still extremely concerned.  
"Are you kidding?" Cody answered with a grin "I've never been better"


	12. Firing The First Shot

**A/N: Yes, that's right, after 11 chapters, Cody and Katie are finally together… or are they? No, I'm kidding. They are. By the way, I know Summerslam doesn't follow The Bash, and NOC is in between them, but for the sake of a feud not based around a championship, I'm ignoring that. This chapter's pretty short, but I said all I wanted to say.  


* * *

**An extremely unimpressed look was plastered on Matt Hardy's face. He glanced around the arena, at all the thousands of Florida fans. He saw a sign that said "Cody + Katie forever", and he could've sworn a little bit of vomit came up. There was another sign near it, however, that rid Matt of all bitter feelings. It read "Matt got screwed!". A grin returned to Matt's face._  
Alright,_ he thought to himself. _Focus. You're out here for a reason.  
_"Last night, at the Bash, I put Cody Rhodes through a table."  
Matt was going to continue his prepared speech, but the crowd's mixed reaction of boos and cheers interrupted him. He waited a few moments for them to calm down, and continued.  
"And in doing so, I won the match. I have beaten Cody Rhodes _three times_ now. You see… Not long ago, Katie Danger and I were both on SmackDown. And, ha, I was in love with her for months. Months. It was a big deal, and everyone knew… except her. She ignored me, and treated me as nothing more than a friend, or a colleague. I finally worked up the courage to tell her how I feel, and— Cody Rhodes shows up. All of a sudden, I'm instantly forgotten, and Cody Rhodes is the new guy in her life. He did nothing but get beaten by me and _he _gets the girl in the end?" Matt shook his head. "That's not right. So Cody, Katie, get out here right now, because I want a piece of _both _of you for what you did to me"  
Matt waited impatiently for a few moments before The Legacy's entrance song blasted through the arena. The song was almost completely drowned out by an enthusiastic mix of cheers and boos. Katie and Cody walked out onto the stage, holding hands. Katie had a microphone in her other hand. She felt bad for what she had supposedly done to Matt, but she was happy with Cody, and wanted Matt to be happy for her too, as a friend. Clearly that wasn't going to happen, so, unfortunately, things were about to get hostile.  
"Matt… Matt, I know you're upset, but what I did wasn't that bad. It's not like, you know, I'm some dirty slut who cheated on you with a certain Rated R Superstar…"  
Cody gave a sarcastic sympathetic nod, and Katie grinned. Matt looked away. He hated when people brought that up. Although, it was ironic…  
"Matt I seem to recall, hell you even just pointed it out yourself, that you _never_ told me how you felt. And you come out here, abusing me for treating you badly? I thought we were friends."  
Katie began to get that empty feeling in her chest. Her and Matt had been close; at one point on Smackdown, they had been like brother and sister. Matt knew Katie almost better than she knew herself. She hated that it had come to this, that it had come to the point where he had to come out on national television and slander her. Cody noticed Katie's hesitation and unease, and gestured to Katie, who handed him the mic. He decided to cut right to the chase. After everything that had happened last night, being able to stand right now was a miracle, let alone speak.  
"I want a rematch. One on one, at Summerslam"  
The crowd seemed to like that idea. Matt grinned.  
"I can do one better than that."  
Cody looked slightly confused, as did Katie. Was Matt talking about a stip match? The crowd jumped to their feet, and Katie and Cody were both knocked to the ground. Matt watched happily as his ex-girlfriend and little brother pounded their fists into Katie and Cody's heads. Cody's head wound from The Bash opened up pretty quickly, and began pouring out blood once again. Cody felt himself slipping into unconsciousness, while Katie tried to fight back, to no avail. Matt leant against the ropes at the front of the ring, satisfied.  
"Cody, Katie, I don't know if you can hear me, but... At Summerslam, it's gonna be The Legacy… against Team Xtreme"  
Lita and Jeff relented from their attack, and grinned back at Matt.


	13. A Fierce and Aggressive Reaction

**A/N: A bit of a filler chapter, but it's not too short so I think it's alright. I kinda ditched the Cody/Katie/Matt love triangle, and it's more Team Xtreme/Legacy/Past vs Present now. I hope it turns out OK.  
**

* * *

Katie obsessively looked at Cody's head once again. Cody slapped her hand away and glared at her jokingly. Although she was beginning to frustrate him.  
"Katie, I'm_ fine._ It's been a whole week. The doctor said if I take tonight off, it'll be completely 100% OK by next week, just calm down."  
Katie sighed in defeat and dropped on to the bench next to Cody. She couldn't help being worried. She'd seen him covered in blood 3 times over the past few weeks, and it didn't get any easier to see. She was just being careful, because God knows he wouldn't.  
"Dude, you really gotta stop getting beaten up like this. You're making me look bad."  
Cody rolled his eyes and nudged Katie with his shoulder.  
"Don't call me dude. And I'm just…"  
Katie raised an eyebrow, waiting for an end to that sentence. By the way Cody shrugged, she was guessing he didn't have one.  
"Ted, back me up here man"  
Ted, who was leaning nonchalantly against the wall opposite them, took a sip of his water and gave Cody a serious look.  
"She's right man. Hornswoggle's win/loss record is looking better than yours lately."  
Cody gaped and threw his water bottle at Ted. It only made it half way across the room, before falling to the ground and slowly rolling under a bench. Ted look at Cody bemusedly, nodding his head in the direction of the water bottle.  
"I rest my case. You can't even throw a water bottle 7 meters."  
Cody dropped his head and sighed. He had been trying not to think about how badly he'd been beaten lately, but his tag team partners were making it very hard.  
"Alright boys" Katie lifted herself off her seat slowly "I gotta go see the trainer about my knee. I'll be back soon"  
She ruffled Cody's hair, kissed his forehead and bounded out of the room with a grin. Cody to the end of the bench and watched her walked down the corridor.  
"She gone?"  
Cody looked at Ted and nodded.  
"Yup. OK, what are we going to do?"

Katie looked at the floor and tried not to laugh. She never quite understood why this happened; No matter the situation, she always found it amusing when she was in trouble. Even when she was as frustrated as she was at that moment. Their chairs were lined up parallel to their boss' big mahogany desk, with Katie in the middle, and it made Katie feel like she was back in High School, in the principal's office. That happened to her a lot. Paintball fights, insulting teachers, putting students through desks, setting things on fire... She hadn't exactly been a model student. But this wasn't High School. This was a lot more serious.  
"I need you three to understand the severity of what has happened!"  
"Sir, I mean no disrespect, but this could make our match even more publicised." Ted used his best reasoning voice, and Vince half bought it for a second.  
"This Summerslam match is very important, and I do not want to have to call it off because you three delinquents have been trying to get your damn revenge"  
Now it was Cody's turn to hold back his grin. He was not in the least bit ashamed of what he had done. In fact, he found it hilarious. And he knew that even though Katie was acting mad at them for it, she thought it was just as funny.  
"Why on Earth you found it necessary to interfere in that match, I just— I have no idea."  
"Well, you see sir--"  
"Shut it, Cody, I'm not done talking"  
Cody bit his lip to keep from smiling and slid down in his seat. All three of them were looking at the floor shamefully, trying to hide their laughter. What was so wrong about interfering in a match and starting an all-in weapon filled brawl anyway? A giggle escaped Katie, but thankfully Vince didn't hear it.  
"If anything like this ever happens again, I will absolutely suspend all three of you, do you hear me?"  
Katie, Ted and Cody nodded slowly, refusing to meet Vince's eyes  
"Good. Now get the hell out of my office. And don't think there won't be repercussions for this."  
Legacy scurried out as fast as their legs could carry them, not wanting to get in any more trouble. Once they were out the door, Cody and Ted broke into fits of laughter. Katie smacked them both across the back of the head.  
"I cannot believe you two did that to me!"  
Cody and Ted just laughed more.  
"I thought we were just going to the ring to watch from ringside, and next thing I know Cody's hitting Matt with the freaking ring bell and we wind up in Mr. McMahon's office"  
Katie tried to keep a straight face, but it didn't work. She laughed quietly and shook her head. Cody doubled over and put his hands on his knees, tears of laughter rolling down his face. Ted shook his head and sighed with a grin.  
"Come on, let's get out of here"  
He put his arm around Katie and ushered her down the corridor while Cody picked himself up and jogged to catch up to them.  
"Summerslam is gonna be fun"

Lita hurled her water bottle at Matt. Matt didn't quite dodge it in time, and it smacked him right on the cheek. Jeff shifted the icepack on his face and laughed.  
"What the hell guys? I mean, they just come out and attack us, and we don't even do anything? I don't know about you guys but I don't exactly _like_ getting attacked and brutalised."  
"Lita, have I told you how nice it is to have you back?"  
Lita's reply to Jeff came in the form of a furious glare.  
"Matt, come on. You want revenge, I know you do. After everything they've done, you can't let them have the upper hand." Lita pleaded with Matt, crouched on then floor in front of him. Matt shifted on the bench and avoided eye contact with her. He thought for a second, about the events of the past month, and relented.  
"Alright. Fine. What do you suggest we do?"  
Lita smiled and flipped her hair over her shoulders.  
"Let's go talk to Vince."  
She stood up and walked out the locker room door. Jeff and Matt followed close behind, Jeff still holding an icepack to his face. He patted Matt on the shoulder and cocked his head. He figured now was as good a time as any for sarcasm.  
"Summerslam is gonna be fun"


	14. Taking The High Road? What Fun Is That?

**A/N: I told you it would become a lot more light hearted! Legacy reminds me a lot of DX in chapter, but I promise I'm not trying to copy DX. This is just the route I wanted to see Legacy take with their revenge.  


* * *

**Ted, Cody and Katie walked towards the AllState Arena, Raw's venue for tonight, with their bags slung over their shoulders and grins on their faces. They were all still pretty proud of the whole match interference debacle. They had gotten revenge for 2 weeks ago, and had the psychological edge… For now, anyway. Once they got closer to the building, Ted noticed there was a row of security blocking the entrance. He adjusted his bag on his shoulder and frowned. He looked at Katie and Cody, who shared his look of confusion.  
"Umm… Hello"  
Katie took a small step closer to the barricade of security.  
"Could you please, you know, move?"  
One of the security guards, a big beefy looking guy whose shirt was about 3 sizes too small, shook his head.  
"We have strict instructions from Mr. McMahon to not let you into the building tonight."  
Katie looked behind her to Ted and Cody. Cody threw his hands in the air and turned around, clearly frustrated. Ted just shook his head. This was ridiculous. Katie turned back to face the security.  
"Alrighty then."  
She glared at the security guards almost threateningly before turning around and steering Cody and Ted back to their car.  
"What are we gonna do?"  
Katie grinned cheekily and shrugged.  
"I'll think of something"  
Cody grinned back, knowing very well that that was exactly what she would do.

Matt shook his head.  
"I can't believe we got them barred from the building."  
Lita rolled her eyes. Matt was so annoying sometimes.  
"We're Team Xtreme. We're meant to be fearless. I don't think keeping our opponents away from us and hiding out from them is exactly 'fearless'"  
"Do you want another repeat of last week Matt?"  
Jeff rolled his eyes and turned his head away from Lita.  
"I'd prefer that to this" He muttered under his breath, but just loud enough so that Lita could hear him.  
"I heard that" Lita spat. She stopped walking.  
"That was the whole point!" Jeff's voice grew louder. He had stopped walking too, and the crew men standing in the hall were starting to stare.  
"I'd like to see you come up with a better plan Jeff" Lita yelled right back, refusing to let Jeff win this one.  
"Hey, stop it!" Matt stood between them, frowning. "I got a good plan. How about, we stop fighting, and start acting like a team, and we'll have a much better chance at beating Legacy at Summerslam"  
Lita turned away and cursed quietly. Matt shook his head and continued to walk down the hall. Jeff glared at Lita before following. Lita threw a water bottle at the ground violently, and walked in the opposite direction.  
"Matt, bro, she's driving me _crazy_."  
"I know Jeff, but you guys gotta get along. We can't beat Legacy if we're not on the same page. She's a good wrestler, and we _used_ to be a great team. We can beat them, alright we just need to stop fighting like this."  
Jeff waited a few moments, contemplating whether putting up with Lita was really worth it. He looked at his brother, who returned his gaze with pleading eyes. Jeff knew how much he wanted to get back at Katie and Cody, and even Ted. Jeff sighed.  
"Alright. But just for you. Not for her. For you."  
He slapped his brother on the chest and entered their locker room.

"What do you mean, sold out?!"  
Katie combed her hair with her fingers, a habit that usually happened when she was frustrated.  
"I'm sorry, Katie, uh-ma'am, but, there's no tickets left. Anywhere." The obviously nervous ticket vendor replied. The guy looked about 20 years old, wearing a Team Xtreme t-shirt, and was shaking like a leaf. Katie sighed and retracted her money from the counter.  
"Fine." Katie stuck her tongue out at the ticket vendor, which received a slightly terrified wide-eyed look in return. She turned around, defeated, and saw Cody and Ted sitting on little plastic chairs against the wall. They raised their eyebrows at her, a silent way of asking her how it went. Katie shrugged.  
"People knew we were coming. Tickets went fast. Show's sold out"  
Cody leaned his head back against the wall, ignoring the dull pain that came with it. Ted put his head in his hands. Katie placed her hands on her hips and frowned slightly.  
"Well, what are we going to do?"  
"We could just take the night off" Cody suggested.  
"Uh, no thankyou." Katie looked at Cody like he was crazy, something that seemed to be happening more and more lately. Cody laughed silently, and was pleased to see her smile back. She let out a deep breath.  
"I guess I'll think of something else"  
Ted and Cody stood up from their chairs, and Cody put his arm around Katie, kissing her on the top of her head.  
"I know you will."  
The three of them walked out the door, all contemplating their next move. Katie scratched her head.  
"We could… nah, never mind"  
Ted rolled his eyes.  
"You can't just say that and not tell us what you were going to say. Whatever it was has to be better than that plan we have"  
Katie shrugged and a wicked grin began to spread across her face.  
"Follow me."  
She lead the boys towards near the entrance of the arena, and pulled out her phone. She scrolled through her contacts, held the phone up to her ear. She waited a few moments. Cody shifted his weight from foot to foot nervously, although to Ted it looked more like he needed to pee.  
"Hey, it's Danger." Ted and Cody heard obvious excitement coming through the other end of the phone. "I've got a job for you."

Katie swiped the hotel key card and grinned. Cody looked around the corridor nervously.  
"Hurry up, I think I heard someone."  
"Cody, unclench, we're in. And no-ones even around" Katie grabbed Cody by the hand and pulled him into the hotel room.  
"Hey, you'll never guess who has a Cameron Public Library card" Ted laughed, flipping through Jeff's wallet.  
Cody raised his eyebrows, impressed.  
"I didn't know Jeff could read"  
Katie glared at the boys jokingly and picked up a remote off the glass coffee table, turning on the TV. Cody flopped down on the couch, and let out a sigh of relief. This couch was mighty comfy. He pulled Katie down onto his lap and changed the channel to USA. Evan Bourne was wrestling Jack Swagger. Ted put Jeff's wallet into his back pocket and pulled out a second wallet.  
"Maybe Matt's got some cash…" He muttered to himself. Katie spread her legs out and shifted her head on Cody's chest.  
"Ooh, nice suplex. It's gonna be hard to come back from that. Come on, Ev." She said to no-one in particular. Katie was known to commentate on matches to herself. All the time. While Cody said it was cute, others disagreed, and Cody was lying most of the time. Ted pulled a $100 bill out of Matt's wallet and grinned, nodding to himself.  
"Katie, I can't believe you thought of this. This is brilliant. I mean, ever since that one time Cryme Tyme stole our championships I've thought they were immature, petty criminals, but now that I'm on the other side of things, this is just brilliant."  
Katie beamed at Ted, proud of herself.  
"Alas, dear Teddy, the plan is not yet complete."  
Ted raised his eyebrows.  
"It's not?"  
Katie shook her head and smiled.  
"God no! What good is breaking into their hotel room, completely trashing it and spending all their money if they can't see it?"  
Cody slowly turned his head to face Katie, catching on to what she was trying to say.  
"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have another phone call to make"

Jeff climbed to the top turnbuckle, about to secure his phenomenal lead over The Miz by performing the Swanton Bomb. Matt and Lita applauded and cheered from the outside. Mr. McMahon had decided that he didn't want the WWE Universe to see Team Xtreme in any form of tag match until Summerslam, making their match against Legacy even more unmissable, so for now they were acting cheerleaders.  
"Jeff. Hey, Jeff. Yoohoo!"  
Jeff looked around and eventually up at the Titantron, confused. Katie, Cody and Ted smiled back at him and waved.  
"Hey Jeffrey! We just, we were having so much fun being _barred from the arena_ that we decided we'd let you see, just how much fun we're having"  
They moved away from the camera, revealing the completely trashed hotel room behind them. There was toilet paper covering everything, the pillows had been torn to shreds, the table was broken, the beds were turned upside down, and "Born better" was written on the wall in shaving cream. Matt, Lita and Jeff's jaws all dropped to the floor simultaneously.  
"Oh, but don't worry, guys, we're gonna pay for _all_ this" Ted said, pulling out Matt's wallet once again. "Hey, Matt, you might wanna think about banking some of your cash, you never know when someone's gonna just, stumble across your wallet and accidentally find all the money inside"  
Matt's eyes widened, and he swore at the Titantron furiously. Jeff closed his eyes, trying to hold in his anger. There was nothing they could do from the arena. Their hotel was at least a 20 minute drive away. At some point during the distraction, The Miz had gotten up from his prone position and was now standing in front of Jeff. He pulled Jeff down from the top rope, and gave him his finisher, The Skull Crushing Finale, getting the easy 1, 2, 3. Katie, Cody and Ted winced from the Titantron.  
"Oh, that's gonna hurt"  
Matt and Lita shook with fury, too focused on Legacy to even notice that Jeff was completely unconscious in the ring.


	15. The Sincerest Form of Flattery

**A/N: I don't really know what I think of this chapter. I was kind of blanking for ideas, and this is the best I could do. Let me know what you think? :) By the way, there were a few errors in here that I've fixed since I first published it... Sorry! I must proofread more carefully  


* * *

**Katie gripped Cody's hand tightly in hers and swung them slightly back and forth. Cody twirled her around, and grabbed her in a bear hug. Katie squealed and laughed, and Cody smiled broadly. He couldn't even begin to describe how happy he was with Katie, and the same could be said for her, especially after everything that had happened with Team Xtreme lately. Katie escaped from Cody's grasp, and Cody jumped on Ted's back. Katie ran up behind them and jumped on top of Cody, making it a three way piggyback. Ted groaned.  
"You guys are freakin' heavy" Ted complained.  
Katie patted Ted's head in a weak attempt to console him. Ted rolled his eyes and dropped them both. Katie was about to take Cody's hand again when movement up ahead caught her eye. She looked down the hallway to see Matt, Jeff and Lita staring back at them. Team Xtreme's eyes all immediately turned to slits, all three of them staring daggers into their adversaries. Cody put his hand on Ted's shoulder and grinned at Team Xtreme. If there was any doubt in anyone's minds that Legacy had the psychological advantage, it had certainly disappeared now. Cody, Ted and Katie were just having fun, taking this easy and enjoying it all. Matt, Jeff and Lita, on the other hand, had definitely let Legacy get under their skin. They were arguing all the time, and were always frustrated. Nothing seemed to be going right for them. Legacy began to walk towards their rivals, broad grins stretching across their faces. They stopped when they were about a foot away from them. Katie stepped right up to Matt's face, only inches away now.  
"Good luck tonight, Matty"  
She whispered to him with a small smile. She knew she was being mean, but it was just too darn fun, and after they sneak attacked her and Cody two weeks ago, and got them barred from the building last week, she figured they deserved it. Matt felt the hairs of the back of his neck stand up, and Lita noticed. She gave him a dirty glare. Katie remained close to Matt's face for a few more moments before continuing down the corridor, Ted and Cody in tow. Yes, they _definitely_ had the psychological edge.

Cody dropped his bag on the bench and dug through it for what felt like the fiftieth time. After a few moments, he turned around to face Katie and threw his hands in the air. Katie gave him a sympathetic smile.  
"Maybe you left them back at the hotel"  
"Katie, I'm telling you, I wouldn't leave my wrestling trunks the hotel. I double checked everything before we left."  
Katie gave Cody a skeptical look, put down her water and walked over to him. She began sifting through his things.  
"Don't you carry a spare pair?"  
"No, I don't, because I never really think, 'hey, my trunks might go missing today'!" Cody snapped, obviously frustrated.  
Katie frowned at him and picked up his bag. She held his bag upside down over the concrete floor, emptying the entire contents in the process. Katie watched as 3 empty water bottles, 2 full ones, a set of elbow pads, a roll of white tape, a photo of Cody and Dusty, baby oil, a Subway wrapper, a small bottle of cologne, a blue t-shirt, a pair of sunglasses, wrestling boots, a cell phone and a PSP fell out. She winced as the last two dropped to the floor with a loud cracking sound.  
"I'll replace them if they're broken, I swear" Katie said quietly in an apologetic tone.  
"See? No trunks!" Cody pouted at Katie, who gave him a hug in return.  
"I'm sorry. We'll find them"  
The door flung open with a bang, rebounding off the wall behind it. Katie and Cody both jumped, and Ted walked into the room, seething. Katie and Cody looked at him expectantly as he stayed silent.  
"What's up, Ted?" Katie asked tentatively.  
Ted dropped his bag on the floor, slammed an empty bottle of baby oil on the bench and folded his arms across his chest. Katie and Cody peered into the bag, and gaped at what they saw. Katie tried not to laugh. Everything in Ted's bag, from his cell to his trunks to his $700 sunglasses he loved so much, were completely covered in baby oil.  
"Oh man" Katie muttered to herself.  
Cody looked up at Ted.  
"I lost my trunks" He said, in a way of explaining the mess on the floor behind them.  
"I doubt you lost them…" Katie said. She looked at Cody, finally catching on to what was happening. After a few moments, all three of them turned their heads to the back corner of the room, where Katie's bag was sitting innocently under the bench. Katie closed her eyes, hoping for the best. She walked slowly over to her bag, pulled it out, undid the zip, and took a look inside. Cody screwed up his face from across the room.  
"What is it?"  
"Well, you're not going to like it." Katie claimed, cocking her head. She turned around. "I found your trunks"  
Katie held up Cody's signature black wrestling trunks. Cody sighed with relief, but his breath got caught in his throat when Katie turned them over to reveal that the back had been cut into a thong. A high pitched squeak escaped Cody's mouth, and Katie threw the trunks back in her bag.  
"Someone's got some weird fantasies" Katie mumbled to herself, shaking her head. Cody put his hands to his head and groaned.  
"What are we going to do? Ted's gear is ruined and mine's…" he gestured to Katie's bag with a disgusted look "And we have a tag match tonight against Primo and Carlito!"  
"Well, first of all, we gotta start being more careful with our stuff" Ted and Cody nodded in agreement. "Secondly, we need to find some new gear for you two. And thirdly… We have to get revenge"

"Have you got spare trunks?" Cody asked Triple H desperately. Triple H just raised his eyebrows at Cody. Cody looked at the floor uncomfortably and walked away, deciding it was best to move on and ask someone else.  
"Miz! Hey, have you got some spare trunks?" The Miz, who was drinking a blue sports drink at the time, silently gave Cody a weird look and shook his head. Cody continued down the hallway in his grey sweatpants, desperately searching for someone who could help.  
"Hey, have you got…" Cody slowly looked Big Show up and down "You know what… never mind"  
He walked back the other way, and found Ted.  
"Any luck?"  
Ted shook his head with an exhausted look and looked around.  
"Where's Katie?"  
"Oh, I dunno. She said she had a plan."  
"That'd be right"  
He was beginning to think about what Katie could possibly be doing when he saw her walking towards them. He poked Cody twice on the shoulder and pointed towards Katie. Cody turned around and grinned. Katie was holding a duffel bag that appeared to be bursting with what Cody could only guess was ring gear. Once she had reached them, she practically dragged them back into their locker room. Cody smiled, anxiously awaiting Katie's solution to their problem. Katie begun to unzip the bag, but stopped and turned around to face Cody and Ted.  
"OK. You guys might freak out a bit, but this was the only solution. Plus, it comes with an added bonus."  
Katie opened the bag and stood aside, letting Cody and Ted see what was inside. Ted's eyes widened to a size Katie had never seen them before, while Cody's jaw dropped to the floor. Katie took a deep breath.  
"Alright. Let's get ready for this match."

Ted closed his eyes and grimaced. Katie smiled at Cody apologetically, but personally, she thought this was a good idea. Ted opened his eyes and glared at Katie.  
"This is so not a good idea" He said, seemingly reading her mind.  
"Come on, Teddy, it's alright"  
"Easy for you to say, you're pretty much wearing your regular stuff"  
"It's not that bad Ted." Cody spoke up, desperately trying to hold in his laughter. Ted looked pretty damn hilarious, Cody had to admit.  
"Alright. Let's go." Katie adjusted her shorts and led the two boys out onto the stage. Team Xtreme's new entrance song blasted through the arena. The crowd cheered at first, but after a bit of confusion, cheered even louder. Ted tugged on his sleeves and glared at Katie.  
"I'm not—"  
"Ted, I will give you $100 if you do the dance"  
Ted rolled his eyes, and reluctantly did a rendition of the Jeff Hardy dance that can only be described as awkward. Katie and Cody both burst out laughing. That had to be the funniest thing they'd seen all week. Cody did the V1 hand sign in the air and high-fived the fans in the front row, seemingly enjoying the only slight change to his attire. Katie looked over and him and laughed. He looked a lot better in black tights than Ted did with face-paint, sleeves, a singlet and cargo pants. Katie slid into the ring and jumped on the top rope, pumping her fist. Ted ran over to the corner next to hers, and jumped on it, doing a pretty spot on job of imitating Jeff Hardy. He nodded his head and saluted the crowd with the Hardy's Gunz hand signal. Katie grinned and shook her head. This match was going to be a lot of fun to watch.


	16. Miscommunication Is The Downfall

**A/N: This chapter goes from amusing to a bit too serious, but I don't know whether I like the serious part. I do like the amusing part though, especially the second paragraph. Reviews are greatly appreciated :)

* * *

**

Ted slowly pulled off the colourful sleeves on his wrist and sighed. Katie looked up from unlacing her boots.  
"Oh, come on Teddy, just admit it, you enjoyed yourself" Ted looked at Katie dubiously "No, don't lie, I saw the smile on your face when you did that Swanton Bomb"  
"Which was very impressive by the way" Cody said, walking in from the bathroom with nothing but a towel around his waist. He ran his hand through his wet hair and walked over to his bag, kissing Katie on the cheek as he went. Katie grinned and continued unlacing her boots.  
"Ted, come on, I think Katie deserves at least a little credit for another ingenious idea"  
"Alright, I will admit, it got under their skin even more, so I guess it was a good idea"  
Ted wiped his hand across his face, smudging his black and white face-paint in the process. He glanced at the paint that had transferred onto his hand and shook his head.  
"I'm taking a shower… Wash this crap off my face"  
He walked absentmindedly into the bathroom, taking his bag, which had been cleaned during their match, with him.  
"That was a good win tonight"  
Katie tugged at her boot, which was being stubborn and refusing to come off. She hobbled over to Cody on one leg. He grabbed the boot and pulled it off straight away. Cody handed Katie the boot, and she walked back to the other side of the room to her bag.  
"Yeah, and you looked really hot" Cody grinned. Katie raised her eyebrows at his uncharacteristic comment.  
"I'm sorry, man who cannot _possibly_ be my boyfriend, would you like me to dress like a slut more often?"  
She gestured to her extremely low cut top and short shorts. Cody just looked at Katie knowingly and smiled. Katie smiled back.  
"You nervous about Summerslam? It's less than a week away"  
Cody sighed and put his hand to his face.  
"Would you switch to Team Xtreme if I said yes?"  
Cody hands slid down his face, and he gave Katie his signature puppy dog stare. Katie grinned and packed her boots and other belongings into her already full bag. She didn't think she even need to answer that question. Cody knew where Katie's loyalty was now.  
"Hey, muscle man, you mind giving me a hand here?"  
"Can you do anything by yourself?" Cody teased Katie, but he made his way over to her bag and helped her zip it up anyway. That's how their relationship usually worked; They would poke fun at each other, go everywhere together, and never did they fight. It was almost unnatural. They were best friends as well as boyfriend and girlfriend. It was almost like they had an incestuous brother/sister relationship. Katie screwed up her face at that unusual analogy, and almost simultaneously, the exact same looked crossed Cody's face. Oh yeah, they usually thought the same too. Cody and Katie exchanged a look.  
"We're not related" Cody assured Katie. Katie nodded and grinned. They both slung their bags over their shoulders, but before they walked out the door, Katie walked into the bathroom and took all the towels and Ted's bag without missing a beat. Cody laughed, putting his arm around Katie's shoulder and they left the locker room with huge grins on their faces. As they walked down the corridor and toward the car-park, they smiled at the sound of the shower being turned off, followed by Ted's frustrated cursing echoing through the arena.

Jeff shifted on the uncomfortable concrete ground of the parking lot. He glanced up at Lita, leaning his head against his car, his dark eyes almost completely hidden by the hood of his black sweater.  
"You know, I've thought about it, and after extensive research, I've discovered that you are in fact the most slutty, annoying, bitchy, _pure evil_ human being on planet Earth."  
Lita gave Jeff her signature glare and hair flip, before resuming her attempt to break into Katie's car.  
"Lita, I gotta agree with Jeff on this one. This is too far"  
Lita turned around and, in the heat of the moment, threw the crowbar at Matt, who leapt out of the way. Fortunately, he avoided being hit. Unfortunately, it smashed through the window of someone else's car, setting off the alarm. They all covered their ears, but it did little to block out the excruciatingly loud sound. Jeff stood up and walked over to Lita.  
"YOU ARE AN IDIOT!" he yelled, trying to be heard over the alarm.  
"I THINK IT'S KOFI'S" Lita yelled back. Jeff looked at Matt, confused, before turning back to Lita.  
"I SAID, YOU ARE AN IDIOT"  
Lita nodded.  
"YEAH, GOOD IDEA, I FEEL LIKE A SANDWICH"  
Jeff threw his hands in the air and sat back down on the ground, defeated. Matt turned around, about to try and stop the alarm, when he saw Katie and Cody wincing with their hands over their ears in the doorway of the parking lot.  
"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?!" Katie yelled at them.  
"NO, NOT FOR ANOTHER HOUR" Lita responded.  
Katie opened her mouth to respond, but ended up just sharing a confused look with Cody. Ted appeared behind them with a shower curtain wrapped around him.  
"WHERE'S MY BAG?!" He shouted, not being able to put his hands over his ears in risk of dropping the shower curtain.  
"WHAT?!" Came the synchronized response from Katie, Cody, Jeff, Matt and Lita.  
"I SAID, WHERE'S MY BAG?"  
Jeff stood up again, taking a step towards Legacy.  
"YOU GUYS SUCK"  
Matt took a step closer, backing up his brother.  
"YEAH, WE WANT THEM BACK!"  
And before they knew it, everyone was yelling at each other.  
"I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"  
"IN OUR LOCKER ROOM, I THINK"  
"NO, _YOU _ARE!"  
"ARE YOU TRYING TO BREAK INTO MY CAR?"  
"NO, THEY'RE OUR CLOTHES, AND WE WANT THEM BACK"  
"UH, GETTING US BARRED FROM THE BUILDING?"  
"OH YOU WISH"  
"GUYS, SERIOUSLY, WHERE ARE MY CLOTHES?"  
They were too busy yelling what they all thought were good comebacks at each other that no-one even noticed when the car alarm stopped, and Vince McMahon entered the car-park.  
"SHUT UP!"  
Despite the unbelievable volume of the combined screaming coming from the 6 superstars, Vince managed to drown them all out. It was a rare talent he possessed. Ted, Cody, Katie, Lita, Matt and Jeff all immediately stopped and turned their attention to their boss. Katie habitually clutched Cody's forearm nervously.  
"Rhodes, DiBiase, Danger, I don't know where you think you're going, get back inside, you have an appointment with the costume ladies in, oh, let me see, 4 minutes ago. Lita, Hardy… Hardy number two. You three need to get back inside the arena because Lita you have a match in 10 minutes. If I have to speak to you six about your stupid, juvenile behavior again, I will not hesitate to suspend all six of you indefinitely… Following your match at Summerslam of course. Get your asses back in that arena, and for God's sake Ted, put some clothes on."  
Needless to say, both teams went back inside.

Katie shook her head, frustrated.  
"No! Cody, you're killing me here. Purple is a bad color, even for girls."  
Cody leant his hand on the table and turned slightly so he was facing Katie.  
"So you're insulting my fashion sense now?"  
Katie smiled sarcastically.  
"God no! I think wearing the same blue shirt day after day after day is about as good as it gets, fashion wise." Katie said loudly, tugging on Cody's plain blue t-shirt. Cody rolled his eyes.  
"Like you can talk, Little Miss I'm-Bringing-Punk-Back"  
Katie's mouth dropped open, and she backed away a step, offended.  
"My clothes reflect my individuality" She said quickly and angrily. "Look, Cody, if you don't trust my opinion on this, what can you trust me with?"  
Cody opened his mouth to answer, but realized he didn't know what to say next. His face went from angry to guilty, and Katie noticed.  
"Oh my god." She said quietly. "You don't trust me with anything"  
"That's not true" Cody answered, but he said it so quietly Katie barely heard him.  
"No, no, you don't like the way I dress, and you don't trust me!" Katie's voice was going back to her normal, overly loud level.  
"Katie, this is stupid" Ted took a bite into his apple, observing his new trunk design casually.  
"Shut up Ted!" Cody and Katie both said in synchronization.  
"I can't believe you don't like my clothes. You always said you thought my Misfits t-shirt made me look hot"  
"I do, cutie-"  
"Well, how am I meant to trust that if you don't trust me?"  
Katie felt like she might have been overreacting, but she didn't care. They were getting so close to this Summerslam match that she was feeling a lot more stressed than usual.  
"Katie, I…" But for some reason, Cody couldn't say it. He couldn't say he trusted Katie, or that he liked her fashion sense. Katie screwed up her face, which is what she always did instead of crying. She never cried. She saw it as a sign of weakness.  
"I'll see you at Summerslam" Katie shot an angry glare at Ted and walked away.

Lita sat with her head against the wall, holding the icepack to her head. Her first match back had been nothing but easy. After all, she'd lost to Kelly Kelly. Of all people. And she'd been completely decimated. She couldn't even hear Katie's complaining about her first fight with Cody over the throbbing of her head. Actually, come to think of it, she didn't know why Katie was sharing her problems with Lita, of all people, in the first place. Katie was so worried about her silly fight with Cody that she was considering backing out of their Summerslam match. Katie was next to Lita on the trainers bench, sitting almost the exact same way as her. They'd both had a pretty horrible day, and somehow, that had brought them together. Vince McMahon walked in, clearing his throat, and instantly silencing Katie.  
"Lita, Danger."  
Katie nodded courteously at Vince.  
"Lita, I just wanted to talk to you about your match tonight…"  
Lita hung her head in shame. She knew it would come to this. She was that bad that she was being fired and pulled from Summerslam. That might not even be a bad thing. She'd just let her team down.  
"Coming back is never easy. It takes a lot of courage to do what you did" Vince spoke unusually softly, peaking both Divas curiosity. "You may have done a pretty bad job out there, and I bet you feel like giving up, and backing out of your Summerslam match. But that's not the way to solve this problem."  
"Well, what is the right thing to do?" Lita, like Vince, spoke unusually softly.  
"Yeah, what's the right thing to do?" Katie queried, leaning in.  
"Katie, I have no idea why you're chiming in, but you two both listen to me very carefully when I say this; nothing worth having comes easy. Get off your ass and start working for what you want. Stop hiding from your problems."  
Vince smiled politely and left the room, leaving both Katie and Lita to contemplate their next moves. Lita looked over at Katie sympathetically. Katie returned the look. After a few moments, Katie scowled at Lita and looked away.   
"Still hate you"   
"I still hate you right back" Lita hissed.  
Katie shook her head and punched Lita in the face before leaving the trainers room.


	17. The Biggest, uh, 6 Man Tag Of The Summer

**A/N: I'm quite pleased with this chapter, but like always I'm unsure whether it's actually good or not. Eh. I'm thinking about writing the next chapter through the eyes of one of the characters, maybe even someone completely random. Let me know what you think? Oh, and also, I'd love to hear your opinions on who thought/wanted to win this Summerslam match.  


* * *

**Katie high fived Cody and gave him a bear hug.  
"I've missed you", she whispered with a smile  
"I've missed you too" Cody replied with a shy smile and slightly red cheeks.  
Sure, it had only been six days, but six days was a long time for Cody and Katie, especially before a big PPV match. Katie and Ted had been doing press conferences and signings, a punishment for their 'childish antics', while Cody had been strategizing enough for the three of them. Ted often dreaded signings, but they were made a lot more bearable for both Katie and Ted when Ted signed some disrespectful Team Xtreme fans' 8x10 with,  
"Hi kid.  
All your heroes are dead. I killed them.  
Your new role model, Ted f**king DiBiase."  
Katie just hoped Vince didn't find out. That wouldn't be good.  
Cody put his arms on Katie's shoulders and moved her slightly to the right so he could put his head around the corner.  
"Aaaaand they're coming" Cody whispered, grinning at Katie mischievously, who looked up at him with a confused expression. "Come on, hide your skinny little butt behind the Coke machine"  
Cody ushered Katie into said spot, and the two of them watched as Lita, Jeff and Matt hurried down the hall, and neared Katie and Cody in their hiding spot. Cody leapt out just at the right moment and smashed Matt's face in with a trash can lid, while Ted appeared from the opposite side of the hallway with a steel chair, which caught Lita. Ted winced and shrugged.  
"Sorry. Meant to hit Jeff"  
Jeff calmly gave Ted a nod, stepped over Lita's unconscious body and walked down the corridor, his hands not leaving his pockets. Katie grinned and once again high-fived Cody.  
"I paid Stan $5 to call Lita and tell her that Vince wanted to see them right away"  
"You pulled a dirty trick on them? That's so awesome!" Katie kissed Cody on the cheek and put her arm around him. "I've taught you well, my friend"  
"Hey, kids, question, are we ever going to do something that _doesn't _get us in trouble from Vince?" Ted queried almost sarcastically with a small smile. He shook his head as Katie and Cody merely thought about it for a second, before exchanging a look that let Ted know that no, they were never going to stop their pranks.

Katie, Ted and Cody leaned back on the ropes casually in the corner. Let Lita have her fun, they'd have theirs in a minute. Jeff and Matt stood either side of Lita, nodding after everything she said, trying to support her.  
"Even though I have had to come to this craphole of a town…." The crowd booed and jeered Lita. Jeff turned his head and rolled his eyes. The only good thing about Lita returning was her in ring ability. Her attitude was not something that he had welcomed back with open arms, a fact he had made clear in recent weeks.  
"I am… almost speechless—"  
"Yes, please, be speechless, stop talking right now, do all of us here in Chi Town a favour, and shut, the hell, up!" Katie interrupted, taking control of the mic. "Lita, I'm not going to lie to you, nobody cares about your return. Why would they, when they already have the single greatest WWE Diva of all time?"  
The capacity crowd joined forces with Ted and Cody in supporting the Dangerous Diva. Lita flipped her hair and glared at Katie.  
"You call yourself the greatest Diva of all time?" The crowd seemed to agree with that statement "When I come out here, I give everyone in the WWE Universe something that you could never give them"  
Cody did his best to suppress his laughter, but it didn't really work. He was sure Lita meant a great show, or a great match, but he knew how Katie would take it.  
"If you're talking about chlamydia, Lita, I'll have to give you that one, but I gotta say I don't think that's anything to be proud of."  
The crowd started laughing and cheering, and the giggles started to escape from Cody and Ted. Lita protested, but Katie interrupted her again.  
"I mean, no, Lita it's not your fault, you probably caught it from Edge, I mean, when you weren't around, he was 'spearing' half the Diva's locker room."  
The crowd went crazy again. Despite being a younger demographic, they still caught on to the joke. Katie looked at Matt and gave him a small smile  
"Oh, and in case you aren't familiar with that concept, it's called, KARMA, bitch!"  
Lita looked like she was on the verge of tears she was so mad. Cody and Ted did too, but for a different reason. It was getting so hard to hold in their laughter that their eyes had begun watering. Katie grinned and shrugged innocently.  
"And hey, Lita… I know what you did for money during your time off. Teddy here told me, I mean, small world, huh, all the hookers in America..."  
Katie fully intended on finishing that sentence, but was cut off by the crowd's overwhelming response of cheering and laughter once again. Ted's eyes widened with shock. He was sure his wife wouldn't be too pleased to here that, even if it was a joke.  
"But hey what you choose to do with your life, what you choose to do with your life is up to you. I've heard there's some nice people in that line of work, for example, the Diva whose championship I absolutely plan on taking, Michelle McCool"  
Katie stopped and let the crowd get their cheers in. Cody half gaped half grinned in shock. If stealing their clothes, breaking into their hotel room and repeatedly beating them up outside the ring didn't get them suspended, Cody was sure this would.  
"Hey, Matt, don't worry bro I'm sharing the love, it's your turn now, don't fret, don't get your thong in a knot. I know that, you haven't always been on good turns with your brother. Yeah, no, there was a time where you were jealous of him. Everybody remembers it. Fun times. It's perfectly understandable though, after his big Oscar winning role in the Dark Knight" Matt shook his head and tried not to smile, while Jeff was less than impressed. "Hey Jeff. Why so serious?"  
Matt had to turn his head away from his brother to hide his laughter. Lita was still ticked off from the earlier comments, and Cody and Ted were grinning from ear to ear. Way to psyche out their opponents before the match.  
"Matt buddy I gotta be honest with you, ever since Lita's return it's been obvious who's running the show. I mean, you guys aren't even dating, and she's still got you on the short leash. What happened to you, what happened to Version 1? Matt Fact: Matt keeps a copy of Shawn Michaels 1996 Playgirl by his bed, and sold his balls on eBay."  
Needless to say, Matt certainly wasn't smiling anymore.  
"Look, guys, I'm sorry, but the Team Xtreme days are over. I guess what we're trying to say is… Well, frankly, we're going to kick your asses, all over Chicago."  
Katie dropped the mic and started hitting Lita in the head with straight right fists. Lita wasn't going down without a fight though. The referee rang the bell, and tried to maintain some order, but it was hard. Cody was brawling with Matt to Katie's left, and Jeff and Ted were going at it on her right. All six competitors weren't holding back, going right after their opponents.

After 30 minutes of back and forth amazing wrestling moves and high spots, Katie was swaying on the top turnbuckle, Lita's kicks repeatedly hitting her right in the temple. Katie shook her head, trying (and failing) to un-blur her vision. She could just faintly see Cody and Ted double teaming Jeff in the opposite corner. Katie relaxed a little, knowing at least they had things under control. She managed to get her head back in the right spot and grabbed Lita's leg, flipping her over and jumping down from the turnbuckle. With adrenaline racing through her veins, Katie delivered a clothesline that almost beheaded Lita. Lita held the back of her neck in pain, and Katie slightly limped over to assist her teammates in the triple team on Matt. In the weeks leading up to Summerslam, Legacy had been practicing their triple team moves. As it turns out, there isn't many triple team moves in existence, so they had to make up their own. Ted held Matt's head as if he was about to perform a neckbreaker, while Cody held Matt's ankles at his chest height and put him in an ankle lock. Katie ran over to the ropes, and performed a lionsault onto Matt's midsection, bringing him to the canvas under her. Matt grimaced in agony, petrified that something might be broken. Ted looked around for Jeff, and found him on the other side of the ring, while Katie picked up Lita from under the bottom rope. Cody had Matt's in a prone position, and with a shared grin, Ted, Katie and Cody all performed their finishers, The Cross Rhodes, The Danger Zone and the Million Dollar Dream, in complete unison. All three of them covered their opponents, despite Ted and Jeff being the only legal men. The referee, along with all three members of Legacy and the entire capacity crowd, counted together, and all through the arena, from the cheap seats to the locker room, only one thing was heard.  
One,  
Two,  
Three.


	18. Actions Speak Louder Than Pranks & Jokes

**A/N: Basically a filler chapter. Shorter than I'd like, but I didnt feel like adding anything else. If anyone has suggestions, let me know :)**

* * *

"I don't know what to say, boys"  
Lita raised her eyebrows at Vince. Had he even noticed she was there? Maybe her top wasn't revealing enough that day...  
"Vince, sir, just let us have this match at Breaking Point. Please. We're begging you here"  
Matt gave Vince his best pleading face, and Vince rolled his eyes.  
"Matt, The Legacy beat you last night, fair and square. Why do you deserve a rematch?"  
"Because, we were so close last night. I mean, if the ref hadn't been down, we would've beat them 10 minutes in" Lita felt it was time to speak up, so Vince might acknowledge she was there.  
"Yeah, while we're on that, you gotta get some sturdier refs" Jeff added with a frown.  
Vince shrugged at Jeff's comment, although he seemed to be thinking about the suggestion.  
"Sir, look, we just think that another match, possibly an extreme rules match…" Matt paused slightly, letting Vince ponder the idea "would not only be great for business, but it would keep us happy too. We're working really well as a team, and we think we can beat Legacy this time."  
Matt put his hand on Jeff's shoulder for added effect, and all three of them gave Vince a convincing look.  
"Fine. But both you and Legacy have to stop with your stupid childish pranks, or the match is off" Vince warned, pointing a finger at Jeff threateningly.  
Matt grinned, knowing very well that appealing to Vince's business side was always a good way to get what they wanted. Lita ushered Jeff and Matt out the door, and as soon as they were outside, Jeff pushed Matt's hand off his shoulder and glared at his brother.  
"Don't touch me"  
"Oh come on, you're not still on that, you were the one who got pinned last night, not me, this is your fault"  
"Maybe if you weren't so busy getting _triple teamed, _we could've won"  
Matt scoffed.  
"I'm not the one who knocked the referee down 10 minutes in when we had them beat!"  
"Yeah well maybe if you hadn't let Rhodes duck out of the way, I wouldn't have hit the ref!"  
"You're so immature, you can't even accept that you cost us the match"  
Jeff shook his head, and waited a few beats before swinging a wild right fist at Matt, which connected with his jaw. Matt retaliated with a slap to the face, and soon enough, a brawl had ensued between the brothers. Lita wasn't even trying to separate them; she had walked away at "this is your fault". Matt eventually backed away from Jeff, tasting blood in his mouth. Jeff slid backwards on the floor, towards the wall, holding his cheek, which was red raw from Matt's vicious slap. Matt held his hand out to help Jeff up, a peace offering which Jeff chose to refuse. Jeff got off the floor himself, giving Matt a filthy look as he turned and walked down the corridor, shaking his head. Matt stared after him, wondering how Legacy had possibly managed to make two brothers as inseparable as Matt and Jeff turn on each other like this.

Katie gave Ted a pat on the back and a reassuring smile. Ted was definitely feeling the effects of their match the night before, and he now had to face Jack Swagger in a one on one contest. Ted let out a deep breath and cracked his neck, trying to calm himself as his music faded out. Cody took Katie's hand and led her out of the ring, gallantly holding the ropes for her as she exited. Ted waited anxiously for his opponent, thinking over everything Randy Orton had taught him in his mind. Pick on a body part. Don't let them see that you're hurt. Don't let the crowd distract you. Tuck your chin. Be relentless. For God's sake, Ted, make sure Cody doesn't get you DQ' Swagger's music began playing, but after a few moments, Swagger still hadn't shown himself in the entrance way. Ted, with Randy's instructions drilled into his brain, assumed his fighting stance, and quickly checked behind him to see if Swagger had perhaps been planning a sneak attack. There was no-one there. He turned back to face the stage, wondering again why Jack Swagger hadn't appeared yet. He looked down at Katie and Cody, who were at ringside, and gave them a look. Katie and Cody simultaneously shrugged, looking around them for any sign of Jack. After a minute or so of confusion, his music faded out, and the image of Swagger's unconscious body appeared on the Titantron. Ted screwed up his face, and asked the referee if he knew what was going on. While Ted talked to Mike Chioda and Justin Roberts, trying to make sense of the situation, Cody and Katie noticed a steel chair lying next to Swagger on the floor, and a ladder in the background. Katie's face dropped.  
"I think I know what's going on…"  
Cody looked at Katie, confused.  
"What?"  
But Katie didn't have to answer. The camera zoomed out to show Jeff, Lita and Matt standing above Swagger, with Lita and Matt holding steel chairs. All three of them grinned and shrugged innocently. Ted put his hands to his head and rested slightly on the turnbuckle. This could not be happening. Ted had thought they were done with Team Xtreme after they beat them fair and square. Apparently he was wrong. Jeff held up a sign that said "Breaking Point", the grin on his face stretching wider. Cody looked back at Katie, who gave him a sympathetic smile. Cody whipped his head back to face the Titantron, just in time to see Jeff switching to a different sign. This one read, "Extreme rules match". Matt and Lita looked at the sign, and looks of fake-shock crossed their faces. Jeff replaced his sign yet again, the next one reading, "this will be you" with and arrow pointing to Swagger, who still hadn't moved on the ground. And finally, Jeff's last sign read, "actions speak louder than words". Jeff threw the signs on the ground, and Lita kicked Jack in the side one last time before the team walked out of the frame. Katie, Cody and Ted exchanged exhausted looks, all three of them thinking about their next move.


	19. The Way Too Bold and The Very Beautiful

**A/N: There's a bit of swearing in this one, just a warning. Also, it may seem a bit over dramatic and cliche, but the main point of it was to lead to the other drama at the end of the chapter... If that makes sense. Hope y'all like it :)**

* * *

An air of utter disbelief had filled the car, so much so that even the oblivious limo driver had stopped his off-key singing, sensing the passengers' unease. Cody gaped, staring in front of him at nothing in particular. Katie was frozen into a state of shock, not quite knowing what to do or say. Cody eventually moved, placing his hand on Katie's knee to comfort her. He looked in her eyes, seeing how scared and shocked she was. Katie glanced at Cody's hand uneasily, as if his hand on her leg was going to make their situation more real than it already was.  
"What are we going to do?" Cody asked quietly, finally breaking the silence that had filmed their limo for 4 whole minutes.  
Katie looked up at him with slightly wide eyes.  
"I… I don't know"  
Ted opened his eyes slowly, pulling his headphones out of his ears and squinting at his teammates.  
"How far away are we?"  
Katie mumbled something at Ted incoherently, not taking her eyes off Cody. Ted frowned and straightened up in his seat.  
"What's going on?"  
"Nothing" Cody said, almost too quickly.  
Ted, getting increasingly suspicious, inspected Katie and Cody's stunned facial expressions for a few moments, trying to understand what was going on, but to no avail. Ted shook his head, still confused, but deciding to let it go.  
"Excuse me, sir, how far away are we?"  
"Only a few minutes" came the reply from the front seat.

Jeff and Lita looked at Matt, completely and utterly shocked. Had they heard him right?  
"You're… You're… Kidding… Right?"  
Lita managed to nod in agreement with Jeff, something that rarely happened. Matt thought about it for a second, before smiling at Lita and Jeff.  
"Nope. Pretty sure I'm serious" Matt smiled faltered, as he grasped the steering wheel tighter in his grip, realizing what he was about to do.  
"Matt, this might be going a bit far"  
But Matt just turned the keys and revved the engine on his car. Jeff buckled his seatbelt in uneasily and let out a deep breath, sharing a knowing look with Lita.  
"Alright. We're doing this"

The limo came to a slow stop, and Cody retracted his hand from Katie's knee. The three members of Legacy thanked their driver one by one, and began exiting the car. Cody got out first, helping Katie out by her hand.

Matt pushed down on the accelerator.  
"Matt! You're gonna kill them"  
Matt rolled his eyes.  
"Lita, they got in like half an hour ago, they're not even in the limo."  
"So then what's the point of this?!"  
"They'll have to pay for the damage. And it will be funny" Matt shrugged, turning the corner into the parking lot.

Cody smiled back at Katie reassuringly, gripping on to her hand tighter. Katie smiled back shakily, but her smile faltered when she noticed a black blur behind Cody's head, coming at them faster than Evan Bourne and Rey Mysterio in a running race.  
"Cody look out!"  
Katie pushed Cody to the side, and tried to move after him, but she didn't quite make it all the way.  
"FUCK!"  
Matt, seeing Katie, slammed on the breaks, but it was too late. Katie's entire right side was caught between the two cars. Cody picked himself off the ground slowly, the events that had just transpired sinking in. He looked at Matt through the windscreen, and watched as he frantically tried to reverse. Katie screamed in agony, finally freeing herself from the cars.  
"Ted!"  
Ted got the hint, clambering out of the car hurriedly, putting Katie's arm around his shoulder and helping her out of harms way. Cody ran towards the car, opening the door and pulling Matt Hardy out by the shirt.  
"What the hell did you do?!" Cody's words were almost completely inaudible; to Matt it just sounded like screaming.  
"Cody, just leave it, okay, he's not worth it!" Katie joined in, Ted's assistance being more of a restraint to Katie now. Katie was trying to ignore the excruciating pain in her side and focused all her energy into being angry at Matt, Jeff and Lita. Lita climbed out of the car and walked closer to Katie.  
"Katie, are you okay?"  
"Is anything broken?" Matt chimed in.  
"MAYBE! YOU DID JUST HIT ME WITH YOUR GODDAMN CAR, YOU STUPID BASTARD!" Katie screamed clutching at her ribs. Her wrist, ribs and waist felt like they had been shattered, but she had been in worse pain before. She could deal. Ted patted Katie on the back consolingly.  
"Why the fuck would you hit her with your car anyway?!" Ted yelled, looking at Jeff, but directing his profanities at Matt.  
"We didn't know you were in there, it was meant to be just another prank" Matt said weakly. He'd never felt more guilty and ashamed in his life. Talk about a backfired plan. Cody put his hands to his head and screamed more profanities. After a few more moments of silence, Cody spoke up again.  
"We... We think Katie might be pregnant." Cody paused, and the shock of the news sunk in to everyone. "AND YOU JUST HIT HER WITH YOUR GODDAMN CAR, YOU MANIAC!"  
Ted, Matt, Jeff and Lita all turned to look at Katie, their jaws practically on the floor. Katie's hand slowly dropped away from her stomach, and Ted could've sworn he saw tears in her eyes… Nah, it must've been the light.

Cody sat on the bench outside the trainers room, anxiously awaiting the answer to the question that had been on his mind for the past 25 minutes. After what felt like 2 decades, Katie exited the doctors office and dropped down next to Cody and let out a deep breath. Cody looked at Katie expectantly, and he could've sworn he stopped breathing for a second.  
"I'm not pregnant."  
Katie waved the negative pregnancy test near Cody's face, and smiled up at him.  
"We're ok"  
Cody wrapped his arms tight around Katie. If Katie _was_ pregnant, Cody was sure that the tightness of this hug would've been enough to kill the foetus, and possibly bruise Katie's ribs even more. Katie looked down, then back up at Cody and shrugged.  
"Oh, but, my wrist is broken in two places."


	20. I'd Rather Feel Pain Than Nothing At All

**A/N: Sorry this one took so long guys, but I was struggling with ideas. Hope it's not a let down. This chapter was more a filler than anything. If anyone has any ideas for what the 'bad idea' is that they're discussing at the end chapter, let me know, because it's probably better than the idea I have :P

* * *

**Cody raised his eyebrows, a slight grin stretching across his face. Katie tapped the buttons on their locker room TV remote furiously, barely even looking at what was on each channel. Cody sat down next to her, smiling at how frantic and frustrated at she was, and brushed the hair out of her eyes. Katie, filled with anger, gave up trying to find something to watch and threw the remote at the TV. Being that she could barely grip the remote properly, it didn't go very far. Cody gently took Katie's broken right hand in his, and brought it up to his mouth, lightly kissing it. Katie pouted, swinging her free arm wildly.  
"I hate being injured."  
"I know you do" Cody smiled knowingly.  
"My hands all itchy" Katie complained. Cody continued smiling at her.  
He was pleasantly surprised with himself. He didn't know he was this good of an actor. See, he might have been acting calm and happy, but really, he was nervous, frustrated, angry, upset and worried all at the same time. And for anyone who's ever experienced that, you'll know its not in the least bit fun, or easy. Legacy had a match next week at Breaking Point, and Katie, perhaps the glue that holds their team together, had a broken wrist. Of course, being the way she was, Katie had refused to fly back to Georgia, where she and Cody currently lived, and instead chose to stay on the road with everyone, insisting that she'd be better soon and would somehow magically be able to compete at Breaking Point. "I'll just pull a Bob Orton", is what she had said.  
Katie sighed and rested her head on Cody's shoulder.  
"What are we gonna do, Coddles?"  
Cody may be a relatively good actor, but apparently he wasn't that good. Cody had no idea how to answer that question. Thankfully, Ted took this moment to walk into the room. Katie's eyes widened, and for a second she didn't know what to think. Ted was covered from head to toe in a bright green. Cody cocked an eyebrow, and turned to face Katie again.  
"Don't make any jokes Katie."  
Completely understanding where Cody was going, Katie looked back at him with a serious expression.  
"No, Cody, I wouldn't dream of making Teddy angry. I wouldn't like him when he's angry"  
Katie and Cody both slowly looked back at Ted with sly smiles. Ted whipped off his sunglasses and glared at his friends.  
"Jeff dropped a Slushie on me on my way in here."  
"Dropped?" Kaite repeated, frowning and trying not to laugh more.  
"Don't ask." Ted shook his head, making a beeline for the bathroom.  
Cody laughed and turned his attention back to Katie. Katie sighed, and Cody did the only thing he could think to do.  
"It's gonna be ok, I promise" Cody said, hugging Katie.

Jeff leaned his head against the wall and closed his eyes.  
"Matt, man that's enough strategising. It's starting to hurt my head."  
Matt looked away from the mirror and shrugged.  
"All I'm saying is, if we somehow lure her--"  
"Matt, no! We are not _feeding_ Katie to Hornswoggle! Do you hear yourself man?" Jeff laughed a little bit. "You've let them get inside your head too much, you need to let it go. If you think about this as just a professional thing, it will be a lot easier."  
"But it's _not_ just professional, Jeff." Jeff looked away, uncomfortable. Matt shook his head. "It's not."  
Katie burst into the room and grinned at the brothers. She had this thing where she just always had to make an entrance. Jeff straightened up, his eyes narrowing slightly. Matt looked around the locker room, half expecting Cody or Ted to jump him from behind. Katie closed the door rather loudly behind her and cleared her throat.  
"Hi boys."  
"Katie…" Matt mumbled, suddenly very self conscious of his untidy appearance.  
"Your fly's undone, Matt" Katie stated, her eyes not leaving Matt's. A small grin appeared on her face as Matt went red and turned around to do up his fly. Jeff grinned.  
"It's been like that for 20 minutes. I was wondering how long it would take him."  
Katie smiled back at Jeff, but as she caught a glimpse of her cast out the corner of her eye, her smile faltered. Jeff didn't notice.  
"Hey, did ya like--"  
"The slushie? Yeah, I loved it"  
Katie and Jeff laughed together, and Jeff shook his head.  
"Katie… Why'd you side with Ted and Cody? I mean, we've been friends for years. Before all this… We were so close"  
Katie raised her eyebrows slightly and shook her head.  
"Don't." Katie said quietly. "I love Cody, and Ted and Randy are like family to me. You guys made this personal. You were the ones who decided we couldn't still be friends."  
"How did we decide that?" Matt questioned, his fly now done up.  
"Well I think it was pretty much official when you hit me with your car, Einstein" Katie said, waving her cast in Matt's face. After a few moments of silence, Katie turned her attention to Jeff. "What, no witty comeback from Jeffro? Nothing?"  
Jeff avoided Katie's eyes, and Katie scratched her head.  
"Oh, and if you guys think this is gonna stop me from competing at Breaking Point, you're seriously retarded. _Nothing_ is gonna stop me from trouncing your delinquent, subversive asses"  
Matt and Jeff remained silent.  
"I've been watching Jericho too much" Katie muttered to herself. She looked up at the Hardys again. "Good talk" Katie smiled, leaving the locker room and slamming the door behind her.  
"Katie!"  
Katie turned around, and she could've sworn a little vomit came up when she saw Lita jogging towards her.  
"I think it's about time we had a little heart to heart talk"  
"That's assuming you have a heart"  
Lita smiled at her rival.  
"That's cute. Look, we both know that you won't be able to wrestle at Breaking Point. I think, maybe, you should stop all this silliness and just forfeit the match"  
Katie and Lita stared at each other for a moment.  
"Oh my God, you're actually serious" Katie laughed, and let out a deep breath "Go suck your dick, Lita. I'm not backing out."  
Katie turned to walk away, but stopped short. She turned around and smacked Lita across the head with her plastered right hand.  
"Sorry. Couldn't resist." Katie giggled "Wait, who am I kidding, I'm not sorry. That was really awesome. See you 'round, slut"

"You're kidding right?" Cody smiled, on the verge of laughter. "With all due respect, Mr McMahon, sir, I just don't think this is a very good idea"  
"Cody, when you own a world renowned multi billion dollar company, then and only then can you tell me what is and isn't a good idea" Vince spat at Cody.  
"Vinnie, just because you're a rich bastard doesn't mean every idea is great" Ted chimed in, also holding back laughter.  
By the way Vince was glaring at Ted, you would've thought that Ted had just killed all Vince's grandchildren or something. Katie decided to help out.  
"Yeah, I mean, think about, the XFL. Or, the Katie Vick fiasco" Unfortunately for Ted, Katie wasn't exactly the best at helping out in situations like this.  
"You listen here" Vince leaned forward, his mouth turning downwards and his eyebrows twitching in anger. "You three juvenile delinquents are my employees. I am your boss. That means I make the decisions around here. Do I make myself clear?"  
Katie clutched Ted's knee tightly, a telepathic message._  
Oh my God, Teddy, I don't think I've ever wanted to laugh this much in my life._  
Ted patted her hand subtly, replying with a message of his own._  
I know, I know. Think about how funny it's going to be if he actually makes us do this._  
Katie's grip grew tighter._  
Oh man, I don't know if I'll be able to bear it._  
Cody leant forward slightly._  
What are you guys talking about?_  
Katie cocked her head slightly.  
_I'll tell you later. Love you.  
_Cody leant back in his chair._  
Love you too. Love you more Ted.  
_Ted smiled_.  
_"I said, do I make myself clear?"  
Katie, Ted and Cody looked back at their boss and nodded.  
"Yes sir" They responded simultaneously.


	21. You Can't Make This Stuff Up

**A/N: This one's really different to all my other chapters, for two reasons; One, it's told from the perspective of three different people, and two, it's based entirely at a house show. It's kind of about the unpredictability of house shows, and I think the three people thing gives more of an insight into how people think... I dunno, it's late, I'm rambling. I still want your suggestions about what that crazy idea of Vince's was! :)  


* * *

**House shows are underrated, in my humble opinion. I mean, house shows are where rookies get more play, and there's no cameras around, no jumbo titantron, everything's more relaxed. But for some reason, the crowds are just as, if not more excited.  
So, you wanna know my view on how this particular house show went? Alright. If my memory serves me correctly, Shawn and I were standing backstage when Katie ran past with Cody on her back… Yeah. You read that right. Being two of the youngest superstars in the locker room, they were kinda known as the babies of our, big, dysfunctional WWE family. They sure acted like it. This piggybacking up and down the hall? This was Katie's cardio for the day. She's lucky she's a good wrestler, otherwise I'd have serious concerns about her in this business. Where was I? Right, the piggyback.  
"Hold on a minute Shawn- Hey, Danger! Rhodes!"  
Katie screeched to a halt and turned around to face me.  
"What's up Trips?"  
"Isn't that a little… I dunno, stupid to be doing that with a broken wrist?" I gestured towards her with my taped right hand.  
Cody slid off Katie's back, and she proudly pulled up the sleeve on her black sweater. She didn't have her cast on anymore.  
"What happened to your cast?" Shawn queried, voicing my thoughts exactly.  
"Don't need it" Katie smiled, pulling her sleeve back down. She skipped back down the corridor the way she came, and Cody walked slowly behind her. He stopped in front of me and Shawn, giving us a serious look.  
"Yeah. I tried to tell her."  
Cody shook his head and followed Katie's path. I looked back at Shawn and raised my eyebrows.  
"Man I hate that kid"  
Shawn nodded, and Little Horny said something in his weird, little people's language at my feet.  
"Definitely." Shawn agreed.  
How he knew Little People Talk, I never understood. Shawn had already proven he could speak jive, so I really shouldn't have been shocked with these kind of things anymore.  
"Hey, Hunter, we have a match against them tonight don't we?" Shawn adjusted the DX beanie on his head.  
"Yeah. Ha, that's gonna be a lot of fun."  
"How many times have we pantsed Ted and Cody now?"  
Shawn and I both stopped for a minute. I'm sure he was counting the times, but I was just reminiscing on how freakin' hilarious it was every time.  
"Twelve" Shawn and I said at the same time. Twelve sweet times. This was another reason I loved house shows. We weren't allowed to pants people on televised broadcasts. Sometimes, matches just aren't as fun without the added hilarity of watching guys like Ted and Cody running around the ring with their asses showing.  
"Hey man, we should get Katie this time" I suggested, hitting Shawn on the chest and raising my eyebrows to emphasize my point. The Midget let out an excited yelp and my feet. Shawn just looked at me knowingly.  
"She's 20 years younger than you, and you're married. I thought you would've learned by now"  
"Hey, hey… No one can resist playing The Game, if you know what I mean"  
At that moment, Vickie Guerrero walked past. Who knows what she was doing at a Raw house show, but regardless, she looked at me in a funny light, and I shook my head.  
"No, not you, never you, keep walking."

"Ladies and gentleman, please welcome, Katie Danger!"  
Katie bounded down the ramp with a mic in hand. She did this a lot at house shows. I may not have been a ref for long, but from what I could tell, she's one of the few Divas that's ever been able to cut a successful promo by herself, although Vince only let her do it at non televised events, at least until she got better. I personally thought she was entertaining enough already. She slid into the ring, and, on her way to one of the turnbuckles, collided pretty hard with Justin Roberts. Justin fell down, and rolled out of the ring. Katie simply got back up, holding her head, but grinning widely.  
"Woo! That stings a bit." She calmed herself before raising the microphone back up to her mouth. I'm sure I wasn't the only one eagerly anticipating what she was going to say next. I was so caught up in the moment I didn't even check on Justin.  
"Hello New York" And with that, those three simple words, the crowd became the loudest I'd heard them all night.  
"So, I uh, I came out here to talk myself up a bit, maybe get a cheap plug in for Breaking Point, but… Man, I've completely lost my train of thought after knocking out Justin Roberts." Katie paused for a moment, pushing her hair out of her face and sitting on the top turnbuckle."Forget the refs, I think we need sturdier ring announcers, what do you guys think?"  
Once again, the crowd got all riled up, and a small chant of Katie's name begun in the back sections.  
"Alright, so, I guess it's lucky for you guys that you have a very knowledgeable WWE fan with a tolerable voice right here, right?" Katie put her arms out and grinned."Let's get this show back on track! The following contest is scheduled for one fall!"  
Legacy's music hit, and a brief look of shock crossed Katie's face. I guess she didn't expect their match to be just yet. Regardless, she continued with her new job."Introducing first, at a combined weight of 458 pounds, the team of Cody Rhodes and Ted DiBiase, Legacy!"  
I had to admit, Katie did a mighty good job at introducing her partners. Ted high fived Katie once he was in the ring, and Cody gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.  
"And their opponents… from the Senior Citizens Home down the road, the team of 'The Heart Break Old Man' Shawn Michaels, 'The Game of Bingo' Triple H, D-Generation X!" Katie paused briefly before raising the microphone yet again. "Lame, I know, but what do you expect, we don't get our stuff written for us at house shows"  
DX didn't appear to notice Katie's 'improved' introduction; they were too busy taking photos with and throwing glow sticks to the fans. The joke got a fairly positive reaction from the crowd though, as Katie's jokes usually did. Katie exited the ring, and I knew very well that even though she wasn't meant to be involved in this match, she would probably play a big part in it anyway. Once DX did their whole fireworks deal, their music died out, and the bell rung, signaling the start of what was sure to be a great match.

I'd been a WWE fan for 17 or so years, and there was no-one I enjoyed watching in that ring more than Shawn Michaels. A lot of people came close, however, and four of those people were also in the ring with The Heart Break Kid on that night of my 20th live show. Shawn and Cody were trading blows in one corner, Triple H and Ted were fighting it out in the other, and Katie was in a shoving fight with referee John Cone right in the middle. Poor John was just trying to retain order in the match, but it really wasn't working. The chemistry that these 5 individuals had not only with their partners, but with each other as opponents was undeniable. Any time they stepped in the ring together, it was magic to watch. Cody managed to get the upper hand on Shawn, and Irish whipped him towards the middle of the ring, almost at the exact same time as Ted did the same to Triple H. Katie saw it coming, and leapt out of the way. Michaels and HHH collided in the center of the ring, their heads making a sickening sound, taking out the ref in the process. The only thing that was ruining this exciting, near perfect contest was some random six year old's annoying, yappy voice next to me.  
"Vintage Katie Danger!" He cried out.  
Oh boy. Just when I thought this kid couldn't get any more annoying, he started quoting Michael Cole. And it didn't even make sense. I did not see how Katie ducking out of the way of a DX sandwich was 'vintage' of her. I let it slide, because let's face it, he's six. He probably didn't even know what vintage was.  
My view was partially obstructed, but from what I could see, Triple H and Shawn Michaels were motionless for a while, blood pouring out of their skulls like a river, and the referee was unconscious, naturally. Katie checked on Cody and Ted before exiting the ring once again, clutching her right wrist. Everyone (well, at least those of us who aren't six and don't know the difference between a headlock and a power bomb) in attendance that night knew as well as Katie did that she didn't need to help them beat up DX; Cody and Ted could do it well enough on their own. Cody pushed HBK out of the ring, and Ted lifted up HHH, putting him in position for Dream Street. Katie tried to revive the ref from the outside of the ring with her good hand, and she seemed to succeed. Suddenly, I felt an enormous amount of liquid land on my leg, and looked down to see that the dirty old man next to me had spilled what I could only guess was whiskey all over my pants. He coughed a bit before trying to dab it off with a dirty hanky. I looked back to the ring just in time to see Triple H covering Ted, and getting the 1, 2, 3.  
"What? What happened?" I cried, but nobody responded. They were all too busy cheering for DX. I threw my hands in the air and began thinking about what could've possibly happened in that short space of time. Maybe Triple H reversed the Dream Street into the Pedigree… Maybe HBK had given Ted Sweet Chin Music and saved his partner… I swatted away the old man's hand from my leg and stood up to cheer for DX with the rest of the audience. Not even drunk old men and ignorant kids could ruin this entertaining match. Needless to say, I was definitely going to be buying Breaking Point.


	22. Warning: Nervous Breakdown Ahead

**A/N: Alas, I have finally added a new chapter! Sorry for the wait. I hate to say it, but the Extreme Rules match isn't in this chapter either. I swear it will be in the next one though :P Thanks for your support guys, it means a lot! Keep up the reviews, they're always interesting to read.**

* * *

Cody's eyes widened so far that Katie thought they might just fall out of their sockets. She hadn't seen him this wound up since that time Randy slapped Dusty. Katie looked at Ted, and they exchanged a look that was both guilt, and a mutual feeling to burst into fits of laughter. They both decided the best option would be to look away, so Katie at the floor, and Ted looked into the bucket resting on his lap.  
"I can't believe you two would be so _stupid_."  
Katie sat up straighter.  
"Hey!" she said defensively "Call me stupid all you want, but Ted didn't do this to himself"  
Katie patted Ted on the back as he vomited into the bucket, almost on cue. Ted's face was as pale as Sheamus'. He was sick with food poisoning, and had been vomiting for nearly 13 hours straight now. Katie had sat with him the whole night before trying to cheer him up, but it didn't end well. She was hanging from the ceiling fan, imitating Lita, about to do a Litacanrana on Randy. She performed it perfectly, but it was the tripping on Randy and falling straight to the floor, crushing her right arm under her that ended up being her downfall. Katie didn't have to visit the trainer to know she had not only made the break in her wrist worse, but she had broken another bone too. Needless to say, Cody wasn't happy.  
"Sorry Ted" Cody smiled apologetically, leaning forward to pat Ted on the back.  
However, Cody's smile turned into a grimace at the sight of the contents of Ted's bucket.  
"Cody's right" Randy spoke up, stepping out of the shadow he'd somehow found in the well lit locker room. "You two had better find a way to get around this, other wise you have two options. One. You can go out there, and Katie, you won't be any more useful than Khali with a microphone, and the only way Ted will succeed is by pinning Team Xtreme to the mat with his pile of sick. Or two. You can forfeit the match."  
Katie looked up at Cody, then back to Ted.  
"Randy, are you gonna help us think of a plan, or are you just here to give us a really bad pep talk?"  
Randy folded his arms across his chest and dropped his head.  
"You have about 3 hours until your match. That gives Ted enough time to sweat his fever out and Katie to go get a cast back on. You have an extreme rules match ahead of you; A cast is just another weapon. Use it."  
"Yes sir" Katie saluted Randy, jumping off the bench.  
Randy rolled his eyes, but ruffled her hair affectionately. Cody shook his head a little bit. Watching Randy Orton when he was around Katie was like watching a lion and its cub; Randy, someone who is usually quite hostile whenever he's within 100 miles of a wrestling ring, without fail becomes very affectionate and caring whenever he was around Katie. These two had been best friends for 5 years now, and Randy was very protective of her, and treated her like his baby sister. With the exception of his family and career, Katie was Randy's top priority.  
"I'm gonna go do some thinking… Strategising… Healing… Something…" Katie scratched the back of her head and left the locker room slowly. She collided with the door frame on the way out, something she did often. Luckily it was with her left side rather than her right.  
"I'm OK" She mumbled before trudging down the corridor and out of sight.

Cody shoved his hands deep into the pockets of his black hooded sweatshirt and smiled, continuing to walk slowly down the ramp. Seemingly moving in fast motion, crew men and security were bustling around, setting everything up for the show. Amidst it all was Katie, lying on her back in the middle of the ring, iPod in her ears. Cody climbed into the ring, trying to shake it as little as possible, and sat down next to Katie. Katie pulled one of her headphones out and opened her eyes.  
"I thought I might find you here"  
Cody lay down next to Katie, who offered him one of her headphones. Cody accepted the offer and took Katie's hand.  
"I should really find a new hiding place" Katie mused, pulling the peak of her cap down further to shield her eyes from the bright lights above her.  
"Yeah, maybe something not so conspicuous." Cody smiled.  
Katie shrugged.  
"What are you going to do about your hand, Katie?"  
"Wing it" Katie grinned.  
The two both started laughing at this ridiculous comment.  
"I'll go get it fixed up in a minute, I promise. I'm just thinking."  
"About?"  
"You. Matt. Our match. Ted. Lita. Jeff. What I'm doing after the show. My hand. The Women's title. My parents. Smackdown. The future. That guy over there trying to pull off a V neck."  
Cody glanced over to where Katie was referring, and winced.  
"That is not working for him at all"  
"Tell me about it."  
Cody propped himself up on his elbows.  
"I love you. Matt's over you. We're going to win. Ted's never been happier. Lita's not what she used to be. Jeff wishes you could just be friends. You're going to be helping me finish Zelda"  
"Again?" Katie interrupted  
"Yes. You're hand will be fine if you just let it heal. You'll get that title back in good time. Your parents miss you. Smackdown misses you. And I know exactly what's in your future."  
"Oh yeah what's that?" Katie smiled, thinking she knew the answer already.  
Cody kissed Katie's hand.  
"I'm not gonna ruin the surprise. You have 2 hours 45 minutes to get that hand fixed. If you don't do it, I'm sorry to say I will hit you."

"Ladies and gentleman, my guest at this time, the Smiling Assassin, one third of Legacy, Katie Danger"  
Katie walked into the camera shot and looked at Savannah. She frowned and took a step back.  
"Whoa, sorry, I'm just used to a more masculine interviewer… She's got glasses, kinda dorky haircut, I think her name's Todd, but that's redundant, you're here, you'll do. Fire away, small person."  
Savannah smiled timidly into the camera and quickly looked back (or rather, up) at Katie.  
"Katie, the Hardys have been in countless Extreme Rules and TLC and ladder matches. What makes you think you, Cody and Ted will be able to beat them here tonight at Breaking Point?"  
Katie didn't even hesitate with her answer.  
"Your questions are dumb, go away."  
Savannah's eyes widened with fear, but she remained frozen to the spot.  
"Go on, evaporate" Katie gestured with her hands.  
Katie took the mic off Savannah, who hurried off down the corridor and eventually out of site. Katie shook her head and looked into the camera.  
"Oh my God" she mouthed, her eyebrows raised slightly. Katie looked to her right, then smiled, looking back at the camera.  
"Ladies and gents, Glamazons and Games, _my_ guest at this time, Ted DiBiase."  
As Ted's smiling face made its way into the shot, Katie looked back down the corridor.  
"This is how you do an interview, you stupid runt!" She called out, before looking back at Ted.  
"Teddy, who is gonna win tonight?"  
Katie held the microphone to Ted's mouth.  
"Legacy" Ted answered, smiling politely.  
"Who beat Team Xtreme at Summerslam?"  
"That would be Legacy, Katie"  
"Aaaand, who has the hottest Diva on their team?"  
"Legacy" Ted replied, still smiling.  
Katie looked back at the camera.  
"Well. There's your interview." She took two steps closer to the camera, making her point clear. "We're gonna win."

Katie bent over and touched the ground with ease, barely stretching her legs. She was way too flexible for this to be a good stretch anymore. John Cena was standing about 10 feet behind her, leaning against a pile of crates. He stared at the view, his arms folded across his chest and a small smile gracing his face. Katie turned her head around and cocked an eyebrow at him, but continued stretching.  
"I swear to God, I'll drag you out there to that ring and put you through a table if I see you looking at Katie like that again"  
Ted glared at John and shook his head.  
"Way out of your league John. Besides, I thought you were married."  
John shrugged and shook his head slightly.  
"You ever see me with a wedding ring on, Teddy?"  
Ted thought about it for a second. He really couldn't remember ever seeing John wearing his wedding right. Or talk about his wife.  
"Dude, are you even married?"  
"Yup" John sighed. "Don't know how you do it man"  
John shook his head and walked off, leaving Ted frowning at Katie. She straightened up.  
"Are you still--"  
Ted stretched out his arms, cutting her off.  
"Vomit free."  
"Alright. Let's go get Cody. I guess we're as ready as we're ever gonna be"

If anyone (except Katie and Ted) ever knew how helpless Cody was without his laptop, he'd be screwed. At this time, the use of his laptop was dvd player. Cody sat with his eyes narrowed, focused on one of the most classic and innovative stip match in history playing out in front of him. When the Hardy's performed the SeeSaw on Edge and Christian, Cody put his head in his hands. He ran his hands through his hair, and slammed his laptop shut. The sound of flesh colliding with ladders and tables stopped.  
"Fuck." was the only thing that managed to escape his mouth.  
"Watch your language"  
Cody looked up at the doorway, his eyebrows slightly raising at the sound of a familiar voice.  
"Christian. Hey."  
Christian leant nonchalantly on the doorway, dressed in his street clothes.  
"You're freaking out."  
Cody scoffed and scratched his head, trying to appear casual.  
"No I'm not. Ted and Katie and I have got this match won already. You heard them before"  
Christian laughed and pushed himself off the door frame.  
"Whatever you say, Cody" Christian muttered. "Truth is, you'll never be 'ready' for a match like this. Especially not with Team Xtreme standing on the other side of that ring."  
Christian shook his head and turned to walk away, but stopped.  
"By the way, Katie and Ted are looking for you. Your match is up next."  
Cody found himself immediately shaking with fear, confirming what Christian had just said to him; He was not ready for this match.


	23. Extreme Rules On Steroids

**A/N: The first part of this chapter is just kinda all the different things going through the six characters heads prior to their match, basically just proving how different they all are. The last paragraph is very brutal. I wanted this match to be just insanely hardcore. Just imagine Edge vs Mick Foley at Wrestlemania 22 but with six people, and you'll understand what I was going for. **

* * *

"Introducing first, at a combined weight of 579 pounds, Cody Rhodes, Katie Danger and Ted DiBiase, Legacy!"  
Katie looked at her partners either side of her and smiled, taking in a deep breath. This wasn't her first hardcore match. Back in 2005, Katie had been wrestling on ECW and she had certainly had her fair share of Extreme Rules matches. Hell, she'd taken a shopping trolley to the head from Aeriel once. She had to get 11 stitches in her arm from a kendo stick shot courtesy of Trinity. A chair shot had become just about as useful as snapping her with a rubber band. She was a veteran in hardcore matches. But her two partners were not.  
Justin Roberts waited for the crowd to die down before continuing.  
"And their opponents, from Cameron, North Carolina, Team Xtreme!"  
Matt did his V1 taunt and grinned at Cody. Katie glared at Matt and leant in to Cody.  
"You'll be fine, I know it. Just remember everything we've talking about." She kissed him on the cheek reassuringly and resumed her fighting stance.

Matt sighed from across the ring, but plastered a grin on his face and saluted the crowd with the V1 sign anyway. He couldn't believe it had come to this. Had his relationship with Katie really deteriorated to the point where they were facing each other in possibly the most brutal of matches? Matt closed his eyes briefly, wishing, hoping, praying that when he opened them, he'd be back in his bed at home in North Carolina, and this would all be one big nightmare. Matt thought about the times where he'd look into Katie's eyes, and see nothing but happiness. The days where she'd play hide and seek with him around the arena, and set him up with millions of different, perfectly decent girls, despite her being the only one he wanted. The days where he was almost positive that she felt the same way he did. Unfortunately, when Matt finally opened his eyes and looked across that ring, he saw a look on Katie's face that he had never seen directed at him before. Things were never going to be the same again. And Matt hated that.

Jeff looked uneasily at Matt, who was standing next to him with his eyes closed. Jeff knew his brother well enough to be able to read any expression with ease, even if he was hiding it. Jeff knew that Matt still had feelings for Katie, he knew that. And he knew that it was going to affect the way Matt wrestled this match, so Jeff vowed to himself that he would try his hardest to make sure this match was won by Team Xtreme. They needed to prove that they were still a unit, that they were the best tag team in the WWE. Because lately, Legacy had been proving them wrong at every turn. Jeff grinned and saluted the crowd. He was ready for this match, and he was definitely looking forward to it.

Cody held on to the ropes for extra support. Katie's words had been reassuring, but there was no doubt he was nervous as all hell. He was sure once they got started he'd be fine, but for now, he couldn't stop shaking. That's just how he was. This extreme rules match was completely foreign territory for him, and even though Katie was a veteran in this field, Cody couldn't help but feel that wasn't enough to help them win.  
"Kick his ass, Cody!"  
Cody whipped his head around at the sound of a particularly loud crowd member making his presence felt, and although he couldn't find the origin of the voice, Cody grinned, a sudden confidence washing over him. Yeah, maybe he could do this.

Ted looked around the arena casually. He looked across the ring at Jeff, who nodded at him. Ted nodded back slightly. He was a lot less wound up then Cody, and maybe even Katie. But then again, Ted was a lot more arrogant than Cody. He believed fully that he could win this match, with minimal help from Katie and Cody, as much as he loved them. He knew this match wasn't going to be easy, but he wasn't worried. If recent history had shown them anything, it was that Legacy was superior to Team Xtreme. Plus, Katie was right at home in this sort of environment. It's not like the three people standing across from him weren't, but Katie was the toughest girl he'd ever met, and he knew she'd give everything to win this match tonight. This wasn't just personal to her, or Ted; This was professional as well. Ted was going to do anything to win, because God knows he hated to lose.

Lita ignored Matt freaking out beside her, and glared at Katie. What did she have that Lita didn't anyway? Lita had been a Womens champ, Lita had dated a WWE Superstar, Lita was just as, if not prettier than Katie, Lita had a variety of high flying moves, and Lita had also been named one of the top five greatest Divas of all time… So what made Katie so special that Cody, Ted, Matt, Jeff, everyone backstage and everyone in that arena like Katie more than Lita? Lita let that thought slip out of her mind as the bell rang, and she charged towards Katie, fists clenched and ready for a fight. As soon has she connected with Katie's surprisingly hard head, Lita knew this one was going to be an all out brawl.

Katie and Jeff were perched high above the ring, sitting atop a giant 15 ft ladder. The arena lights were beating down on them like the sun, sweat dripping from both their bodies. Katie slapped Jeff in the face, and he retaliated with a weak punch. Katie quickly wiped the blood from her eyes, coming from a laceration previously caused by a ladder sandwich, and weakly hit back. Lita slowly rolled from her prone position on the table beneath them, further foiling Katie's plan of leg-dropping her through the table and getting the victory for Legacy. Katie grabbed Jeff in a headlock, and just as it seemed she was about to do something amazing, she felt movement beneath her. Katie and Jeff both looked down, and it seemed to happen in slow motion. Ted was tipping the ladder, and they were falling the long distance to the unforgiving canvas below. Katie's head hit the ground hard, and she felt herself slipping into unconsciousness, while Jeff landed outside the ring. Cody saw what happened, and slid back into the ring, catching a glimpse of the 4 inch cut on his stomach as he did.  
"TED! What the hell man?!" Cody grabbed Ted's arm, and turned him around to face him.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't realize!" Ted defended himself, putting his hands to his head.  
"She was right there, Ted, right there on top of the ladder, how could you not see her? She's got a broken wrist Ted!" Cody shouted back.  
"I'm sorry!" Ted yelled over the top of him.  
While the Legacy boys where arguing, Matt Hardy had also managed to slither back into the ring, and was now holding a 2x4 wrapped in barbed wire as tightly as he could in his grip. Cody and Ted were too busy arguing to notice that Matt was swinging for the fences, right behind Cody. He connected with Cody's back, the razor sharp wire cutting into his skin, tearing at it like it was a sheet of paper. The pain Cody felt at that moment was unbearable; He felt as if he was dying. Ted's eyes widened, but fear had him unable to move as Matt brought the 2x4 down on his face. Ted screamed in agony, clutching at his already blood covered face, the wire just cutting deeper into his head. While Matt continued to pound Ted and Cody, ripping their flesh mercilessly, he felt an enormous amount of heat from behind him. The crowd went crazy, and Matt turned to see Lita setting the table that she had previously been lying on on fire. Lita lifted up Katie from the ground, and all Cody could do was scream and cry helplessly while Katie got hoisted into the air, and power bombed through the table. Ted tried to crawl towards his friend, his sister, his teammate, but Matt stopped him again, bringing the 2x4 down on his back this time. Lita covered Katie's almost lifeless, burnt and broken body for the three count, but no-one in the crowd was counting with the ref. Everyone in that arena was standing, a stunned silence washed over them. The match they had just witnessed had been the most brutal anyone had seen in years. All 6 competitors were broken and bloody, completely worn out with no chance of ever being the same again. Matt relented with his shots, and allowed Cody and Ted to crawl at a snails pace towards their tag team partner. Despite the crimson mask she was wearing, Katie somehow managed to look serene as she lay on the blood stained canvas. Cody could just barely hear Ted beside him, pointing and shouting and Matt and Lita,  
"You'll pay for this! I swear to God you'll pay!"  
Cody was beyond relieved to see Katie's chest slowly moving up and down, but other than that, she was not moving. Cody pushed all his pain aside, and lifted Katie up. He and Ted assisted the referees in putting her on a stretcher and wheeling her out of the arena, and spend the next 20 minutes watching in shock as the doctors tended to her various wounds. Neither of them could hear any of the sound around them, or see anything else. All they could see was Katie, just barely breathing, covered in blood, burns and gashes, and both of them wondered how she could possibly come back from this.


	24. The End Is Where We Begin

**A/N: This one's a decent sized chapter, which I'm pretty happy with. I've started a new fic called 'All For You' which has Katie in it, and Cody features briefly. I'm not going to be updating it very often, but it's still worth a look, I think. Anyway, reviews are greatly appreciated and, enjoy :)

* * *

**Ted shook his head as he walked through the locker room door, closing it behind him. Cody frowned, almost running into the door.  
"Dude, I _am_ behind you, you know" Cody pushed the door open and dropped his things on the floor.  
"Sorry. Distracted." Ted waved his hand slightly.  
Cody sighed and sat down on the nearest bench.  
"Me too. Man, what are we going to do?"  
Ted sat down on the other side of the room and ran his hands through his hair. He thought about answering Cody's question, but it was too difficult. Instead, he asked a question of his own.  
"So tell me again, what did she say?"  
Cody sat down, rifling through his bag, looking for his trunks and elbow pads.  
"Not much." He sighed.  
Ted nodded, and took a sip of his water bottle.  
"She cried." Cody added.  
Ted choked on his water.  
"She _what?_"  
Needless to say, in case this point wasn't already made clear before, Katie Danger doesn't cry. The only other time Ted had seen Katie cry was at her first Wrestlemania, and that was from happiness. Cody grimaced and nodded.  
"I have no idea when she'll be back. You know her, she won't let anything keep her away. Not even, you know, second degree burns, a broken bone and eight stitches in her head."  
Ted pouted and shook his head. Both he and Cody jumped at the sound of someone slamming their locker room doorway. They looked up simultaneously, and were shocked at the sight of Lita standing in the doorway. She didn't wait for an invitation to let herself in.  
"Lita…"  
Lita ignored Ted, looking straight at Cody.  
"Ted, Vince wants to see you in his office." She turned around to face Ted. "Now."  
Ted stood up slowly, glaring at Lita as he walked out of the locker room. He didn't trust her at all. Once Ted was out of sight, Lita turned back to Cody. She moved slowly towards Cody, tilting her forehead down slightly. Cody inched back uncomfortably. He was always a bit shy, but especially when the sluttiest female he'd ever had the displeasure of knowing, his girlfriends arch enemy, was alone with him.  
"This is weird…" Cody murmured, looking away from persisted, moving closer.  
Cody stared at Lita sternly and cleared his throat.  
"Lita… I have a right to my own personal space. I feel as though you are violating that space, and I don't like that. I would like you to stop. And if you don't, well, w-wrestling is how I make a living—" Cody recited uneasily.  
"Oh, save the speech Rhodes. I'm not hitting on you" Lita interrupted, rolling her eyes.  
"Is… Uhh.. What?" Cody asked, confused.  
Lita picked up the TV remote and turned on the TV.  
"Watch. I'll be on in a few minutes. You're gonna wanna see this. Oh, and by the way, Matt wants to talk to you out in the ring or something..."  
Lita began to leave, just as Ted re-entered. He backed right against the door frame to avoid touching Lita as she exited.  
"She's- STDs, you can't take chances" Ted explained to Cody.

The sound of the front door closing, though quiet, startled Katie from the other end of the main hallway. She jumped about 10 feet off the couch with fright. Poor Dozer, the little bulldog had fallen off his comfortable position on Katie's stomach and was now on the floor. He ran his little legs the long distance from the lounge room to the front door, while Katie swung her pyjama clad legs to the floor, entering ninja mode. Her overly large Batman slippers squeaked when they hit the floor, which usually made Katie giggle, but today, she cursed her loud slippers. She reached behind the couch, and stealthily pulled out a baseball bat. She could hear Dozer barking in the hallway. Someone was definitely in the house. Eventually, Dozer relented, but Katie continued her quiet, slow walk down the hallway. All of a sudden, Katie heard footsteps and breathing behind her. She didn't turn around. Not yet.  
"Beavis,"  
Katie muffled a squeal that was a mix of shock and delight. She knew that low, forceful voice. Hell, she even knew the foot steps and the breathing. And only one person in the world called her Beavis. Katie dropped the baseball bat to the ground, turning around and jumping on Randy before he even knew what was going on. Dozer wagged his tongue happily at their feet.  
"Butthead! What are you doing here buddy?"  
"Vince gave me the week off so I could come see you" Randy smiled, wrapping his arms around Katie.  
"You scared the crap out of me" Katie put her plastered hand to her chest and attempted to slow down her heart rate.  
"That was the plan" Randy smiled, putting Katie back on the ground.  
Katie picked Dozer up with one hand, and guided Randy into the lounge room with her bad hand.  
"You're lucky you came during an ad break. Apparently Team Xtreme has some big announcement coming up next."  
Randy sighed and flopped down on the couch in his usual spot. Well, usual for all the times they actually got to hang out at Katie and Cody's.  
"This is gonna be _fun_!" Randy exclaimed sarcastically.  
Katie sat down next to Randy, and rested her head on his shoulder. Surprisingly, it didn't hurt her head. Randy put his arm around Katie's shoulders and examined the stitches on her skull.  
"Oh, I bought you something" Randy mumbled, reaching into his vast pockets. He retracted his hand. "Here."  
He plonked a little get well soon bear, along with Katie's iPod, in her lap. Katie grinned.  
"Somehow your iPod wound up in Ted's travel bag, he wanted me to give it to you" Randy explained, not taking his eyes off the TV.  
Katie smiled down at the little bear. It was moments like these that reminded her why Randy was her best friend. The ad break ended, and Katie and Randy simultaneously straightened up. Lita and Jeff were standing in the ring, their result of last night's match visible all over their faces and bodies. Lita had a gash in her head, almost identical to that of Katie's, and Jeff's entire right arm was taped up. They both had blank looks on their faces. Randy sighed and picked up the remote.  
"Are you sure you don't wanna change the channel, this can't be that interesting" He smirked, aiming the remote at the TV. Katie smacked it out of his hand and pointed a finger at him threateningly. She was about to say something insulting when Jeff started talking on the TV.  
"Last night at Extreme Rules, myself, Lita and Matt showed Legacy why we're called Team Xtreme." He paused while the crowd cheered in approval. "Lita beat Katie Danger so bad, she's not medically cleared to compete for weeks."  
The next thing Jeff said was not heard over Katie booing loudly. Jeff gave the microphone to Lita, and stood back a bit.  
"Jeff and I came back to the WWE 2 months ago to help Matt get his revenge and show The Legacy who the better tag team is. Like Jeff said, last night, we beat Legacy, and proved that we are better than them… But we didn't walk away 100%. And now, Jeff and I have come to the decision, that we're gonna go out while we're ahead. Our contracts will expire next Monday, and we won't be renewing them."  
The crowd booed, and Jeff took back the microphone. Katie and Randy gaped at the TV, speechless.  
"We wanna thank each and every one of you for the support you've showed us since our return. Both Lita and myself have had our fair share of Extreme Rules matches, none as brutal as last night, and our bodies have had enough. Katie, Cody, Ted, my hats off to you. You proved that you mean business, but when it comes to Extreme Rules, you'll _never_ be better than Team Xtreme!"  
Jeff dropped the microphone on the ground, and Team Xtreme's theme music played. Lita and Jeff saluted the crowd with grim looks on their faces as they exited the ring and walked back up the ramp. Katie turned to Randy, still gaping.  
"Oh my God!"  
Randy and Katie both looked back at the TV, which now showed Sheamus walking to the ring for his match against Christian.  
"Well… That's good news…" Randy said after a few moments of silence. He shrugged, smiling slightly at Katie. Katie was still staring at the TV, seemingly deep in thought.  
"I'm going to Raw next week" She announced, now grinning at Randy.

Cody picked a microphone up off the steps and entered the ring. He smiled at the fans and waited for his music to die down before speaking.  
"I'm gonna cut right to the chase. Word going around backstage is that Matt Hardy wants to talk to me. Well, Matt, I'm here. Come out and join me, won't you?" Cody smiled.  
After exactly 14 seconds of nothing but the crowd cheering, Matt Hardy's face appeared on the Titantron. He was sitting in his living room in Cameron with a black eye and a small gash just below his hair line. Cody laughed.  
"How in the hell did you manage to beat us last night? Two thirds of your team is retiring, the other third is at home because he's too beat up to be here"  
Matt shook his head, a small smile on his face.  
"Don't you worry Cody, I'm not going anywhere, I'll be on Raw next week. But for now, I'm here."  
Cody took a page out of Katie's book, and climbed on the ropes and sat on the top turnbuckle. He shuffled a bit until he was comfortable.  
"What's up Matt?" Cody grinned.  
"The first time you and I had a match, you pinned my tag team partner. The second time I faced you, I beat you by DQ. The third time, I put you through a table and beat you. Time after that, Jeff pinned Ted. After that, Lita got Katie. See, what I'm trying to say is, I've never pinned you, and you've never pinned me. The way I see it, this isn't over."  
Cody smiled and ran a hand through his hair.  
"Maybe… You're just not good enough to beat me in straight wrestling" Cody shrugged cheekily. The crowd popped like crazy. Matt snarled and put his head down. There was an air of satisfaction about Cody, perched on the top rope, smiling like a little kid.  
"That's where you're wrong, Rhodes. I _am _good enough to beat you. And I will. I talked to Vince McMahon, and you and I are going to have a match at Hell in a Cell." The crowd popped even louder than before, but Matt continued talking over the top of them. "No stipulations, no outside interference, no weapons, just me and you, one on one."  
Cody nodded, impressed.  
"You're on" He replied simply.


	25. The Danger Redemption

**A/N: Sorry this took so long guys! But it's here. Hope y'all enjoy it :) Also, WOW! Did anyone see this tweet on Ted DiBiase's twitter page a few days ago? "Worst four days of my life. Never been so sick!! I wish food poison on no-one!!"... Anyone remember chapter 22, 'Warning: Nervous Breakdown Ahead'... Ted had food poisoning! Haha I thought that was reallllyyyy weird. Anyway, here's the new chapter.  
**

* * *

Katie walked down the corridor quickly, stopping to open every door and look inside on her way. As she reached to open one of the many doors, someone else on the other side was opening it at the same time, and Katie found herself falling onto Jack Swagger. Luckily, Jack caught her.  
"Whoa, watch it there, Danger" he smiled, helping her stabilise. He held her casted wrist and tapped it lightly. "Don't wanna be doing yourself any more damage"  
Katie smiled and shook her head.  
"Sorry Jackie"  
"What are you doing in my locker room anyway?" Jack quizzed, stepping around Katie.  
"Looking for Lita, have you seen her?"  
Jack looked back at Katie, a small smile on his face.  
"Nope. Even if I had, I wouldn't tell you. I do love a girl fight, almost as much as I love you, but there's no way I'm enabling you, not with that cast."  
Katie frowned, but it quickly changed into a smile.  
"Well, if you see her, let her know I'm looking for her."  
Jack waved and walked away, while Katie continued down the hallway in the opposite direction.  
"Litaaaa" She called down the hallway.  
Hornswoggle popped his head out from behind a wall and pointed to the door across from him. Katie ruffled his hair and knocked on the door politely. After a few moments, Lita opened the door, her face dropping when she saw Katie. Katie hesitated, before both her and Lita both made a move. Katie stuck her arms out, and Lita pulled Katie into a quick hug.  
"Sorry about your hand. I've had a lot of fun." Lita smiled, separating herself from Katie.  
"It's been a pleasure" Katie grinned back. The two Divas shook hands as a shocked Jeff watched from behind Lita.  
"You too Jeffro." Katie pointed at Jeff and smiled cheekily. Jeff smiled and pointed back, walking forward and hugging Katie himself.  
"I hope I see you guys back here some day"  
"You will, I'm sure of it" Lita smiled again.  
"We'll see you 'round, Danger"  
Katie walked out the door, and Jeff shut it behind her. Katie smiled, feeling a lot better after getting that off her chest. Now, to find Vince…

Cody leaned his head back against the cold, white wall of the locker room and closed his eyes. This was unbelievable.  
"You're kidding, aren't you?" Cody sighed, although he knew what the answer would be already. He felt Katie sit down next to him on the bench.  
"Nope."  
Cody could hear by her voice that she wasn't smiling. Neither of them were. Vince's decision was incredibly short sighted and stupid, and it scared the hell of out both Cody and Katie, but Cody knew that it's what Katie wanted, so he was going to have to learn to be okay with it. Cody opened his eyes and tried to lighten the mood with a look of mock anger.  
"You stupid bastard"  
Katie laughed and leant her head on Cody's shoulder.  
"I know."  
Ted shook his head and spoke up from his make shift bed on the floor.  
"You know Bob Orton's arm took two years to heal, because he didn't take time off?"  
"Yeah, I know, I already got this all from Randy" Katie waved her hand dismissively. "But it doesn't even hurt that bad, I swear! I'll be fine"  
"But—" Cody started.  
"I'll be fine" Katie interrupted, placing her hand on his and smiling reassuringly. She kept smiling at him until he finally smiled back, at which point she jumped up enthusiastically.  
"Now, let's get our asses down to that ring and beat the living hell out of Kelly Kelly and Evan Bourne!"  
"Yeah, that!" Ted jumped up too, pumping his fist and bumping his chest against Katie's. Katie in turn held her chest in pain.  
"Oh, I should stop doing that"  
Cody reluctantly lifted himself up and ran his hand through his hair.  
"I'm so glad I'm sitting this match out. I'm beat"  
"Well, wake up Coddles, because you're about to witness the Dangerous One wrestling so great that it'll change history" Katie raised her fists up to her face and began punching the air in front of her. Cody smiled a small smile and guided Katie down the hallway after Ted.  
"Your enthusiasm worries me sometimes Katie"  
Katie frowned slightly.  
"I know. Me too…"

Cody slapped his hands on the canvas to will Ted back into the match, and it wasn't long before Katie was joining in his efforts, banging her good hand on the turnbuckle. The crowd quickly joined in, but Ted was still what seemed like a mile away from tagging Katie in. Cody moved over to Katie, and she crouched down.  
"How's your hand?" Cody frowned, his worry making both he and Katie a little more nervous that they should be.  
"It's fine. I told you, it's not that bad"  
Katie kissed the top of Cody's head and stood back up, jumping up at down on the spot.  
"Come on Teddy!" She called, although she wasn't sure Ted could hear her. Evan lay motionless near one of the corners, while Ted crawled closer and closer to Katie, reaching his arm out as far as it would go. One inch at time, he got closer and closer to his tag team partner, until he was half an inch away. Katie stretched out further than she thought was possible, and just touched Ted's hand. The crowd roared, frightening Cody a little bit, and Katie jumped over the ropes so quickly she almost fell, clotheslining Kelly Kelly with such force Kelly did a full flip and landed on the back of her head.  
"Get up, slut" Katie called, letting adrenaline take over, forgetting that WWE had gone PG now. Hopefully the TV camera hadn't picked that up.  
Once Kelly Kelly was up again, Katie gave her an STO that shook the ring. Katie kicked Evan out of the ring, and signalled that Kelly Kelly was going down. 8 seconds and one Danger Zone later, Ted and Katie were standing victorious over their opponents, Cody in between them. Katie signalled that she wanted a microphone, reaching down to the ring assistants and trying to steady her breath.  
"I dunno what was more painful, the extreme rules match at Breaking Point, or having to try and wrestle a good match, with all Kelly Kelly's botching… I mean, I don't think anyone has ever sucked that much before. Wew. It certainly was something…" Katie took a brief pause before continuing her tirade "Alright, so, Team Xtreme's gone, Cody's got that match with Matt Hardy at Hell In A Cell, and yeah, I'm not in that match, but don't let that discourage you, it's still worth watching. Ted's a bit distracted because of his bromance with Cody, so I don't have anything to do these days aside from kick Kelly Kelly's ass, and as fun as that is, it's gonna get boring after a while. So, who's the whiny skank who has the Women's championship at the moment?"  
"Gail Kim" Cody assisted, smiling smugly. He loved Katie's promos.  
"Gail Kim, right. Gail Kim, I want a title match. I don't want to wait until Hell In A Cell, I want it next week on Raw. I will wait out here all night next week if I have to, but I'm going to get a title shot. Take it easy, guys." Katie dropped the microphone on the canvas and climbed out of the ring to a wild roar from the crowd, with Ted and Cody following close behind.


End file.
